NaruHina : Medical Story Compilation
by Paathfinder
Summary: Kumpulan one shot diisi dengan kasus yang berbeda-beda dalam dunia medis. Disertai dengan ilustrasi pemecahan kasus yang melibatkan dokter spesialis penyakit dalam dan magister farmasi klinis dalam sebuah tim medis. #Oneshot #Compilation #Naruto #Hinata #NaruHina #OOC
1. Part 1 : When Doctor Meets Pharmacist

**Disclaimer : belong only to M.K.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romance, Slight Comedy (Maybe)**

Cerita fiksi ini hanya untuk hiburan dan pengetahuan semata.

Saya tidak pernah bermaksud menyinggung profesi kesehatan manapun.

Cerita ini juga sekaligus memberikan ilustrasi, terkait bagaimana lika-liku yang terjadi di dunia medis.

 _Short introduction_ (Perkenalan singkat karakter) :

Uzumaki Naruto : 26 tahun (Dokter Spesialis Penyakit Dalam)

Uzumaki Hinata : 25 tahun (Magister Farmasi Klinis - Farmasis / Apoteker)

* * *

Tokyo Medical University Hospital.

Di salah satu rumah sakit terkemuka di kota Tokyo, telah terjadi sebuah perdebatan sengit dan sepertinya sudah berlangsung cukup lama.

"Aku yang lebih paham dengan kondisi pasien kita!"

Seorang pria berambut _blonde_ dengan balutan jas putih seorang dokter. Tampak pula sebuah _stethoscope_ yang menggantung pada tengkuk lehernya. Sepertinya ia sedang mati-matian dalam mempertahankan argumennya.

"Tidak! Akulah yang lebih paham, Dokter."

Tak kalah sengitnya, seorang wanita berambut indigo dengan balutan jas seorang apoteker berwarna krem, dia tampak gigih dalam beradu argumen dengan seorang dokter di hadapannya.

Debat kusir yang terjadi di antara keduanya sudah berlangsung tidak sebentar. Belum terlihat tanda-tanda akan segera mereda.

Tampak seorang tenaga medis sedang berusaha untuk melerai pertikaian tersebut, dengan tujuan mendinginkan suasana.

"M-maaf, dokter Naruto dan farmasis (apoteker) Hinata. Bisakah kita menyelesaikan permasalahan ini dengan kepala dingin?"

"DIAM KAU! Jangan ikut campur!" Dengan kompak, keduanya melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang sama persis.

Selain itu, mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan menuju seseorang yang sedang berusaha untuk melerai keduanya. Tatapan mereka berdua terlihat menyeramkan.

Seketika, wajah orang tersebut berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Hiiii... Sebaiknya aku kabur saja. Aku tidak mau jadi sasaran amuk pasangan suami istri yang aneh."

* * *

Sejam sebelumnya, di suatu pagi yang cerah.

Uzumaki Hinata, seorang apoteker dan penanggung jawab depo farmasi rawat inap, tampak sedang fokus mengamati satu per satu stok obat yang tersisa di lemari penyimpanan.

Ia harus segera melakukan pemesanan dan pengadaan apabila menemukan ada produk obat yang jumlahnya hampir mendekati angka _safety stock_. Dengan kata lain, pada saat itu stoknya hampir menipis.

"Hmm, sepertinya nanti siang aku harus memesan tablet Clopidogrel 75 mg dan injeksi Ceftriaxone 1000 mg. Stok keduanya sudah berkurang drastis." Gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak heran, karena akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pasien yang mengalami serangan _stroke_ dan _gastroenteritis_. Pada akhirnya, sebagian besar dokter harus menggunakan kedua obat itu." Imbuhnya.

Saat ia masih fokus dengan aktivitasnya, tiba-tiba jendela yang berada di ruangan sebelah sedang diketok oleh seseorang.

 _"Eh, sepertinya ada pasien yang akan_ _menebus_ _obat untuk dibawa pulang."_ Batinnya.

Hinata segera menuju ruangan tersebut. Sebuah ruangan kecil yang dipergunakan oleh apoteker untuk melakukan pelayanan resep terhadap pasien rawat inap yang sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang, dengan membawa sejumlah 'obat pulang' sebagai terapi rawat jalan.

Dia mengamati seorang laki-laki paruh baya sedang menunggu di balik jendela pengambilan obat, dengan membawa sebuah resep dari dokter.

Hinata segera menyapa pasien tersebut dengan ramah. Dia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Hendak menebus 'obat pulang' ?"

"Selamat pagi, Nona. Benar sekali. Akhirnya saya diperbolehkan pulang."

" _Yokatta_. Mari, saya lihat dulu resep obatnya, Tuan."

"Ini. Silakan, Nona."

Pasien paruh baya tersebut menyodorkan selembar kertas bertuliskan resep obat kepada Hinata.

"Baiklah. Saya siapkan dulu seluruh obat yang akan Tuan bawa pulang nantinya. Mohon menunggu sebentar."

"Terima kasih, Nona."

Setelah menerima resep yang diterima dari seorang pasien, Hinata kembali menuju ruang kerjanya.

Sesuai prosedur standar kerja apoteker, dia harus melakukan proses _screening_ atau pemeriksaan ulang resep.

Atensinya tiba-tiba muncul, saat ia mengamati identitas si penulis resep. Sebuah nama dari seorang dokter yang sangat familier bagi dirinya.

* * *

Tokyo Medical University Hospital

Medical Prescription (Resep Obat)

From : Uzumaki Naruto, dr.

 _R/_ _Antasida_ _Doen no. X_  
 _s 3_ _dd_ _1_  
 ___  
 _R/ Omeprazole 20 mg no. X_  
 _s 2_ _dd_ _1_  
 ___  
 _R/_ _Domperidone_ _10 mg no. X_  
 _s 2_ _dd_ _1_

Pro : Toyotomi Hideyoshi

* * *

Keterangan Pro di atas adalah : ditujukan kepada nama pasien yang tertera, sesuai pada resep.

"Ah. Rupanya suamiku yang menulisnya. Hihi, aku hampir hapal semua nama obat yang menjadi 'favoritnya' ."

Dia memang sudah sangat familiar terhadap nama-nama obat yang seringkali diresepkan oleh sang suami. Seorang suami yang berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis penyakit dalam dan bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya. Dunia memang terasa sempit.

Hinata telah menyelesaikan proses penyiapan obat untuk dibawa pulang oleh pasien yang bernama Hideyoshi tersebut.

Ketika hendak menyerahkan seluruh obat kepada sang pasien, terlebih dahulu dia harus mengkonfirmasi dan menggali seluruh informasi dari pasien, untuk menghindari resiko terjadinya kesalahan dalam pemberian terapi.

"Hideyoshi-san. Bisakah anda kemari?" Hinata terlihat sedang memanggil nama seseorang, dengan tujuan agar orang yang dipanggil segera menghampirinya di tempat pelayanan resep.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, laki-laki paruh baya tersebut segera menghampiri.

"Saya Hideyoshi, Nona. Apakah obat-obat yang akan saya bawa pulang sudah disiapkan?"

"Sudah, Tuan. Tapi pertama-tama, saya harus melakukan sebuah _assessment_ (penggalian informasi dari pasien) terlebih dahulu."

"Hideyoshi-san, keluhan apa saja yang masih anda rasakan hingga saat ini?" Hinata melanjutkan kalimat sebelumnya dengan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada si pasien.

"Anu, terkadang lambung saya masih terasa perih. Selain itu, setelah selesai makan, perut saya sering terasa mual. Jika rasa mual itu tidak bisa ditahan lagi, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah saya terpaksa memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja saya makan."

Selama mendengarkan informasi dari si pasien, Hinata membuat beberapa kesimpulan yang tersirat dalam hati.

 _"Bagus. Berarti Antasida beserta Domperidone yang diresepkan oleh Naruto-kun memang sesuai dengan_ _indikasi_ _terapi. Tinggal satu obat lagi."_

"Hideyoshi-san, apakah anda sering mengalami sesak pada bagian ulu hati hingga dada?" Hinata melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Eh. Tidak, Nona. Hanya perih saja, tidak sampai terasa sesak."

"Apakah akhir-akhir ini anda sering bersendawa? Terutama karena kelebihan gas di daerah perut. Perut anda sering terasa 'penuh', padahal belum makan."

"Tidak sama sekali, Nona."

 _"Aneh. Kenapa Naruto-kun meresepkan Omeprazole? Padahal produksi asam lambung si pasien tidak berlebihan. Hanya suasana lambungnya saja yang terlalu asam. Ah, sebaiknya aku konfirmasi dulu kepada suamiku, karena aku tidak ingin memberikan obat yg kurang tepat sasaran."_

" _Arigatou_ atas informasinya, Hideyoshi-san. Mohon tunggu sebentar, karena saya mau menghubungi dokter terlebih dahulu."

Hinata segera berlalu dan kembali menuju ruang kerjanya. Dia mengambil sebuah telepon yang memang menjadi fasilitas di rumah sakit itu, terutama untuk berkomunikasi antar staff medis satu sama lain.

Ditekannya beberapa angka yang merupakan kode nomor untuk menghubungi ruangan lainnya secara spesifik.

Di sisi lain.

Di sebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam sedang sibuk menggunakan laptop untuk meng-input data seluruh pasien yang telah dia periksa selama hari ini.

Sebuah telepon yang berada di sebelahnya mendadak berdering, sehingga membuat atensinya terpecah.

Diangkatnya dengan segera panggilan pada telepon tersebut.

"Ya, Halo."

"Na, Naruto-kun..."

"Eh, Hinata. Ada keperluan apa sehingga kau menelponku?"

"A-apakah Naruto-kun sedang memeriksa pasien saat ini?"

"Tidak, sayang. Aku hanya sedang menginput data seluruh pasien di poli penyakit dalam, yang masih berada di rawat inap hingga hari ini. Lalu, ada perlu apa?"

"Begini, Naruto-kun. Aku sedang melayani resep atas nama pasien Toyotomi Hideyoshi."

"Oh, dia rupanya. Dia sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang, Hinata."

"Masalahnya ada pada obat yang akan dibawa pulang oleh beliau. Menurutku ada satu macam obat yang tidak perlu diserahkan kepadanya, Naruto-kun."

"Eh, kenapa begitu? Dan obat mana yang kau maksud?"

"Omeprazole. Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi dari pasien bahwa dia tidak mengalami produksi asam lambung yang berlebihan. Hanya maag dan mual-muntah saja. Jadi, sebaiknya aku tidak perlu menyerahkan obat yang baru saja kusebut."

"Tidak bisa, istriku. Semuanya harus kau serahkan. Aku mengerti betul bagaimana kondisi penyakitnya."

"Naruto-kun. Kutekankan sekali lagi, obat itu kurang tepat sasaran jika diserahkan kepada si pasien."

"Tapi, Hinata. Kau tidak bisa begitu. Aku yakin dengan pilihan obat yang sudah kuresepkan."

"Na-Ru-To-Kun...!"

 _"Eh... Suara itu... Jangan-jangan..."_

Naruto menelan ludahnya, dia paham betul apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tetapi, dia sudah siap sedia jika harus beradu argumen dengan istrinya, pada tingkatan yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku akan segera ke ruang kerjamu, Naruto-kun." Suara datar yang terdengar pada telepon, menunjukkan bahwa Hinata memang sangat serius dalam urusan kali ini.

Percakapan di telepon antara keduanya langsung berakhir setelah kalimat terakhir dari Hinata. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dia harus siap, walaupun terpaksa melakukan debat kusir dengan sang istri untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tak berselang lama,

Pintu pada ruang kerja Naruto terdengar sedang diketuk beberapa kali oleh seseorang.

"Ini aku, Naruto-kun."

"Masuklah, Hinata."

Pintu segera terbuka. Dari balik pintu tersebut, muncul sesosok wanita yang merupakan istrinya sendiri. Namun, yang tampak pada saat itu adalah, raut wajah sang istri tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar kesal dengan perbedaan argumen yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Walaupun demikian, melihat raut wajah sang istri yang sedang kesal, tetap saja bagi Naruto terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Seandainya saat ini mereka sedang tidak berada di tempat kerja, sudah pasti Naruto akan langsung 'menyerang' istrinya sendiri.

"Hi-Hinata, kau benar-benar kemari."

"Jadi bagaimana, dokter Uzumaki? Apakah kau masih tetap bertahan dengan argumenmu?"

Nyali Naruto agak menciut, begitu dia mendengar kalimat provokatif dari sang istri.

Tapi sebagai seorang profesional, dia tidak boleh mengalah begitu saja.

Bagaimanapun juga, walaupun yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya adalah istrinya sendiri, tetapi dalam situasi kali ini hubungan mereka tidak lebih sebagai rekan kerja yang tergabung dalam tim kesehatan di sebuah rumah sakit.

"Benar. Aku tetap dengan pendirianku, Hinata."

"Jadi begitu ya? Tidakkah kau mengerti, jika menyerahkan obat yang kurang tepat indikasi dapat menyebabkan masalah?"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku yang lebih memahami penyakitnya. Kau harus menyerahkan seluruh obat yang sudah kutulis untuk pasien itu, tanpa terkecuali."

"Paham penyakit? Itu saja tidaklah cukup. Aku tidak akan mengkonfirmasi untuk menyerahkannya. Karena akulah yang lebih paham dengan obatnya."

Kembali ke waktu sebenarnya.

Perdebatan alot di antara keduanya telah berhasil menarik atensi dari tenaga kerja lainnya. Mereka mulai bergerombol menyaksikan bagaimana pasangan suami istri yang tidak mau saling mengalah dalam perdebatan kali ini.

"Berikan semuanya tanpa terkecuali, Hinata."

"Tidak."

"Seharusnya kau menuruti perintah pada resep yang sudah kutulis."

"Tidak."

"Bisakah kau mengucapkan kata lainnya, selain kata tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak... Eh... Eeeeehhh..."

Wajah Hinata memerah seketika, akibat keceplosan menjawab pada pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh suaminya.

"Nah. Kau mengatakannya sendiri, Hinata. Kau memang tidak mencintaiku."

Dengan menahan rasa malu dan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat, Hinata mengikis jarak di antara keduanya. Dengan refleks, ia memukul-mukul pundak dan dada sang suami.

"Kau jahat, Naruto-kun. Kau sengaja memancingku dengan memberikan pertanyaan itu. Naruto no baka! Baka baka baka!"

"Aw, Aw... Hei, hentikan itu, Hinata. Habisnya kau sangat keras kepala. Sudahlah, serahkan saja seluruh obat yang tertulis dalam resep supaya dibawa pulang pasien kita. Jika ada sesuatu yang menimpanya, maka aku-lah yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Hanya terdiam, itulah reaksi yang terlihat dari Hinata.

Dia tidak membalas, walau hanya sepatah kata. Dia segera berlalu dari tempat Naruto untuk kembali menuju area kerjanya.

Naruto yang mengamati sosok istrinya yang semakin menjauh dari ruang kerjanya, hanya bisa cengar cengir. Senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya menunjukkan arti sebuah kemenangan, setelah melalui sebuah perdebatan antara dua pakar kesehatan.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Untuk kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengalah. Karena aku sudah sangat yakin dengan hasil diagnosa yang sudah kutetapkan pada pasien itu."

Hinata memang menuruti _advice_ dari sang suami, sekaligus rekan kerjanya dalam dunia medis.

Hati kecilnya sebenarnya ingin menolak. Hal ini disebabkan karena 'dasar keilmuan' yang memang berbeda di antara keduanya.

Dengan penuh ketelitian, Hinata menyerahkan setiap obat disertai pemberian informasi dari masing-masing obat untuk dibawa pulang oleh si pasien.

"Hideyoshi-san, obat Domperidone digunakan untuk meredakan gejala mual disertai muntah. Harus dikonsumsi sebelum makan, agar reaksi mual dapat dihindari ketika makanan masuk ke dalam perut. Minumnya 2x sehari : pagi dan malam, 30 menit - 1 jam sebelum makan. Jika rasa mual sudah tidak dirasakan, penggunaan obat ini dapat dihentikan."

(Untuk dua obat lainnya, memang lebih baik diskip saja).

Setelah merasa cukup dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh apoteker di hadapannya, si pasien menerima seluruh obat yang akan dia bawa pulang.

" _Arigatou_ , Nona. Atas segala penjelasannya."

"Sama-sama, Tuan. Semoga lekas sembuh."

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak gelap. Ini artinya, seluruh aktivitas dari tenaga kerja yang masuk pada shif pagi telah berakhir, tak terkecuali Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit dan pulang bersama-sama, untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa istrinya memang sedang kesal akibat insiden di tempat kerja, hanya bisa memakluminya.

Suasana keheningan pun menyertai perjalanan pulang mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Hinata masih saja tidak memberikan respon sama sekali kepada Naruto.

Mulai merasa jengkel, Naruto segera memegangi pada salah satu tangan Hinata. Bermaksud untuk mencegah sang istri, yang biasanya memang segera mandi setelah mereka pulang kerja.

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata... Setidaknya jelaskan padaku, alasan kenapa kau mengacuhkanku hingga saat ini?"

"Le-lepaskan, Naruto-kun. Tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan."

Karena gerakan tarik ulur yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua, tiba-tiba sesuatu telah terjatuh dari tas pinggang Hinata. Selembar kertas yang telah dimasukkan dalam sebuah amplop.

Atensi Naruto segera beralih pada sebuah amplop yang berada di dekat kakinya. Ia pun segera berjongkok untuk mengambilnya, tanpa mengucapkan kata permisi terlebih dahulu kepada sang pemilik.

"Apa isinya?"

Hinata langsung panik saat menyadari bahwa sebuah amplop yang terjatuh dari tasnya, kali ini telah berada di tangan suaminya.

"Kembalikan, Naruto-kun! Kau tidak boleh membukanya."

Bukan Naruto namanya, jika menuruti sesuatu hal yang jelas-jelas dilarang. Semakin dilarang, semakin membuat dirinya penasaran untuk melakukannya.

Dengan wajah menyeringai, dia mengapit dan menahan tubuh mungil Hinata dengan salah satu lengannya.

"Hihihi. Aku akan membuka dan membaca isinya, Hinata."

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Kembalikan segera padaku."

Hinata masih berusaha untuk meronta dari dekapan suaminya. Namun sia-sia saja, tenaganya tidak cukup untuk meloloskan diri.

Naruto langsung mengambil selembar kertas yang terselip di dalam sebuah amplop yang sudah terbuka. Dia segera membaca isi pada kertas tersebut.

"Hah? I-Ini kan..."

Kedua matanya terbelalak, saat ia membaca tulisan yang tertera pada selembar kertas yang berada di genggamannya.

"Hinata, apa maksud semua ini? Surat pengunduran diri?"

Hinata terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Kedua netra amethyst-nya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Naruto segera melepaskan dekapan yang membuat Hinata tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Melihat sang istri yang mulai menitikkan bulir-bulir air mata, Naruto mendadak panik. Dia segera menghilangkan liquid bening yang mengalir pada kedua mata Hinata dengan mengusap lembut menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Memang tidak seharusnya aku membacanya. Selain itu, tolong jelaskan mengapa kau berencana untuk mengundurkan diri dari profesimu?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban...

Bahkan Hinata memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto.

"Kumohon jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini. Aku berjanji, bahwa kedepannya aku akan selalu mendengarkan setiap saran dan masukan darimu. Aku berjanji, Hinata. Tapi kumohon, jangan terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini."

Jari jemari Naruto tampak meraih dan memegang dengan lembut pada bagian dagu sang istri. Wajah Hinata yang sebelumnya berpaling, segera dikembalikan pada posisi awal oleh suaminya. Kali ini, wajah mereka berdua kembali bertatapan langsung.

"Na, Naruto-kun..."

"Katakan padaku, Hinata. Apakah ini semua berawal dari perdebatan yang kita lakukan di tempat kerja tadi?"

Hinata hanya membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Rupanya begitu. Aku tersadar, kita tidak seharusnya saling menyalahkan dan menganggap bahwa kita paling benar. Mulai dari perawat, ahli gizi, ahli fisioterapi, apoteker, bahkan dokter sekalipun tidak bisa berdiri sendiri untuk menyembuhkan setiap pasien. Semua tenaga kesehatan memang seharusnya saling berkaitan dan saling mendukung."

Naruto mendekap tubuh Hinata dan mengelus dengan lembut pada puncak kepala sang istri.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Lain kali, aku akan lebih mendengarkan saran dari seorang istri. Dimana tidak ada satupun dari tenaga medis yang berada di tempat kita bekerja, dapat mengalahkan kecantikannya."

Blusshh...

Wajah Hinata merona hebat setelah mendengar kalimat gombalan dari sang suami.

"Setelah membuatku kecewa, kali ini dengan mudahnya kau menggodaku, Naruto-kun." Cicitnya pelan, sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi gembilnya.

Akhirnya Naruto bisa merasakan sebuah kelegaan. Dimana sejak tadi, dia hampir tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari Hinata.

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh istrinya benar-benar sangat menggemaskan. Jika bukan karena mereka berdua belum mandi, sudah pasti Naruto akan segera 'menyerang' Hinata saat itu juga.

Mau tidak mau mereka berdua memang harus mandi. Aktivitas seharian yang mereka lalui di rumah sakit, telah membawa ribuan bakteri dan virus, terutama berasal dari setiap pasien yang mereka jumpai selama sehari penuh.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide jahil yang terlintas di kepala Naruto.

Dia kembali meraih dan memegang dagu Hinata. Berusaha untuk mencegahnya agar tidak bergerak kemanapun. Naruto mulai mengikis jarak di antara keduanya.

Hinata langsung memejamkan kedua matanya, saat dia mulai merasakan hembusan nafas sang suami, yang semakin lama semakin dekat jaraknya.

Kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Awalnya hanya sebuah sentuhan biasa, namun berlanjut berupa lumatan, hisapan, jilatan yang saling menuntut satu sama lain.

Hinata yang sejak tadi, sebenarnya dia sangat kesal terhadap suaminya, mendadak sirna begitu saja. Dia tampak sangat menikmati setiap 'sentuhan' yang diberikan oleh Naruto, pada setiap bagian di rongga mulutnya.

Kedua lidah yang saling menari dan menjelajah pada setiap bagian di dalam rongga mulut pasangannya, telah berhasil membuat Hinata mengeluarkan desahan demi desahan yang sungguh nyaring terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Enngghh, Naru-kunhh... Emmhhh..."

Aktivitas mereka harus terhenti di saat pasokan oksigen yang mengalir pada kedua paru-paru mulai menipis, akibat durasi yang cukup lama.

Kelegaan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto semakin lengkap saat melihat istrinya telah kembali sedia kala. Melupakan seluruh kejadian yang telah terjadi di tempat mereka bekerja.

"Hinata, _Gomen ne_ jika aku bertanya lagi. Jika kau memang mengundurkan diri, lalu bagaimana tindakanmu selanjutnya? Bukankah menjadi staff medis adalah impian kita berdua, sejak kita masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar?"

"A-anu... Tentu saja aku akan melamar kerja pada rumah sakit lainnya. Jika tidak ada yang mau menerima, aku akan mencobanya di klinik."

"Bukankah kita sudah memperoleh 'segalanya' yang kita inginkan saat ini? Lalu mengapa kau malah berniat 'menghilangkannya'?

"Salah siapa kita selalu berdebat selama ini. Naruto-kun tidak pernah mau mendengarkan sama sekali. Padahal aku sudah susah payah untuk menempuh 'bidang keilmuan' yang berbeda denganmu. Agar kita sama-sama menguasai cakupan ilmu yang berbeda, namun saling melengkapi."

"Hihihi, kau benar sekali. Aku akan mengubah sikapku selama ini. Aku ingin agar kita bisa saling mendukung, demi tujuan menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain. Karena itulah pertaruhan yang harus kita hadapi."

"Kita bisa membahas itu nanti. Karena aku harus segera mandi, Naruto-kun. Virus dan bakteri yang sudah kita 'bawa' dari rumah sakit, akan segera menginfeksi jika tidak segera mandi."

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata. Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkannya bersama-sama di kamar mandi?"

"M-maksudmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja melanjutkan 'kegiatan' setelah kita berciuman tadi, _dattebayo_."

"Dasar mesum! Aku mau mandi sendiri, Naruto-kun."

"Semuanya sudah terlambat, sayang."

Dengan sigap, Naruto menahan tubuh Hinata. Kemudian, salah satu tangannya segera mengangkat kedua kaki istrinya. Naruto menggendong Hinata ala pengantin untuk memasuki kamar mandi bersama-sama.

"Bersiaplah, istriku. Sepertinya kau harus membetahkan dirimu selama beberapa jam di kamar mandi."

Naruto segera melesat dengan menggendong tubuh Hinata yang sedang meronta-ronta, memohon untuk segera diturunkan.

"Kyaaaaa! Turunkan aku, Naruto-kun!"

 **Finished**

Semoga memperoleh manfaat melalui cerita ini.

Fiksi ini memang ditujukan untuk membahas kasus atau konflik yang terjadi di dunia medis.

Sedikit review mungkin bisa membantu saya untuk memperbaiki pada part selanjutnya.


	2. Part 2 : Diabetics Case

**Disclaimer : belong only to M.K.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romance, Slight Comedy (Maybe)**

Saya tegaskan sekali lagi, cerita ini tidak pernah bertujuan untuk menyinggung profesi kesehatan manapun.

Kasus medis pada chapter kali ini memang lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

Karakter : tidak ada yang berubah.

* * *

Tokyo Medical University Hospital.

Di suatu pagi yang cukup cerah, terdengar derap langkah kaki yang begitu cepat dan terburu-buru.

Drap... Drap... Drap... Drap... Drap...

Rupanya bukan hanya satu langkah kaki saja, melainkan dua langkah kaki dari dua sosok manusia yang hampir terlambat masuk untuk bekerja.

"Lebih cepat, Hinata. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal dua menit lagi. Kita harus segera sampai."

"Ini semua salahmu, Naruto-kun. Kalau saja kau tidak mengajakku untuk 'bermain' semalaman, mungkin kita tidak akan diburu waktu seperti sekarang."

"Maafkan aku. Toh, sudah beberapa saat kita belum 'melakukannya' lagi. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini aktivitas kerja kita di rumah sakit sedang meningkat drastis. Kita berdua sering lembur dan pulang larut malam."

"Jadi itu sebabnya. Pada saat kita mendapatkan sedikit 'kelonggaran' di pekerjaan, kemudian kau tidak mau berhenti dari 'kegiatan' semalam?"

"Tentu saja, _dattebayo_. Di saat aku memiliki kesempatan lebih untuk berduaan dengan makhluk seindah ini, mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakannya." Sambil terkekeh.

"Bahkan di situasi seperti ini, masih sempat-sempatnya kau menggombal, suamiku." Kedua pipinya memerah sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hihihi... Aku tidak akan pernah bosan, karena wajahmu begitu menggoda."

Mereka berdua semakin mempercepat 'langkah'. Mesin presensi dengan menggunakan sidik jari sudah terlihat di depan mata dan hampir mereka capai.

Saat keduanya telah berada persis di sebelah mesin _fingerprint_ , mereka segera mengulurkan masing-masing ibu jari untuk memencet tombol hitam yang terdapat pada mesin tersebut.

Beruntunglah mereka berdua, presensi hari ini belum melewati batas kehadiran yang telah ditetapkan di rumah sakit. Hampir saja mereka kehabisan waktu.

"Haaahh... Heeeehh... Haaahhh..."

Nafas keduanya menjadi tidak beraturan, semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk berlari secepat mungkin, saat tiba di parkiran rumah sakit.

"Haaaah... Untung saja usaha kita tidak sia-sia, Hinata. Kalau saja kita terlambat, intensif untuk hari ini tidak akan kita terima."

"Sebaiknya kejadian pagi ini tidak terulang lagi, Naruto-kun. Cukup kali ini saja kita dikejar-kejar oleh waktu."

"Aku mengerti, istriku sayang. Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf. Dan aku sudah mengakui jika aku memang berlebihan semalam."

"Huh, lihat saja ke depannya. Pasti Naruto-kun akan mengulanginya lagi di saat ada kesempatan."

"Wah, rupanya kau tahu persis apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku."

"Sudahlah. Aku harus segera menuju area kerjaku."

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata."

Greeppp...

Mendadak, tangan mungil Hinata dicengkeram oleh Naruto. Dia sedang mencegah sang istri yang akan berpindah menuju area kerjanya.

Terkejut dengan perlakuan mendadak dari Naruto, Hinata segera refleks untuk membalikkan badan. Dia langsung mengetahui bahwa wajah sang suami sudah berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Chuuupp...

Sebuah ciuman singkat yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Hinata sebelumnya, telah ia terima begitu saja.

Walaupun berlangsung sekilas, namun tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto telah menarik minat dari seluruh tenaga medis lain yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Bekerjalah dengan penuh semangat, istriku. Aku mencintaimu."

Diiringi dengan senyuman khasnya, Naruto pun berlalu dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam di posisinya.

Hinata tidak merespon. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat ciuman mendadak di hadapan staff-staff medis lainnya. Dia harus menahan rasa malu yang kini sedang dialaminya.

Sementara para staff medis yang secara tidak sengaja telah menyaksikan, hanya bisa saling berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Ada pula yang melongo dan sisanya memberikan reaksi yang berbeda-beda.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi ya?"

"Huuh. Seandainya suamiku bisa seromantis dokter Naruto."

"Astaga. Apa aku tidak salah lihat?"

Begitu tersadar, Hinata pun segera 'melepaskan' segala hal yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi.

"Naruto no bakaaaaaaaa...!"

* * *

Depo Farmasi Rawat Inap.

Tampak Hinata masih merutuki kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia tak habis pikir dengan ulah sang suami. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya, jika nanti berpapasan dengan staff medis yang sudah menyaksikan 'adegan' tersebut.

Setelah pikirannya cukup tenang, dia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dia berharap agar tidak terjadi masalah pada pasien yang harus melibatkannya sepanjang hari ini.

Sayangnya, keinginannya memang tidak terkabul.

Tak berselang lama, terdengar seseorang sedang mengetuk jendela pada ruangan yang terletak persis di sebelah. Hinata sudah paham betul dengan kegiatan semacam ini, karena selalu ia jumpai setiap hari.

Seorang pasien, yang kesekian kalinya sedang menunggu untuk dilayani oleh sang apoteker. Kembali, seorang pria paruh baya yang ditemuinya. Namun, kali ini tampak jelas bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang mengalami obesitas (berat badan terlampau tinggi).

Pasien tersebut menyapa Hinata terlebih dahulu, "Selamat pagi, Nona Apoteker."

"Selamat pagi juga, Tuan. Wah, anda tampak sangat ceria. Apakah anda sedang berbahagia?"

"Tepat sekali, Nona. Enam hari menjalani rawat inap terasa seperti sebulan. Syukurlah, perawatan yang kujalani telah berakhir dan aku sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang."

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Baiklah, bisa saya terima resep obatnya, Tuan?"

"Tentu saja, Nona." Sambil menyerahkan resep tersebut kepada Hinata.

"Mohon menunggu sebentar, Tuan. Saya siapkan dulu semua obat yang akan anda bawa pulang."

Hinata segera bergegas kembali menuju lemari penyimpanan obat yang terletak di dalam ruang kerjanya. Dia mulai mengambil satu persatu obat yang tertera pada resep tersebut.

* * *

Tokyo Medical University Hospital

Medical Prescription

From : Uzumaki Naruto, dr.

 _R/ Glimepiride no. XXX_  
 _s 1 dd 1 pagi_  
 ___  
 _R/ Metformin 500 mg no. LX_  
 _s 2 dd 1 siang, malam_  
 ___  
 _R/ Allopurinol 100 mg no. XXX_  
 _s 1 dd 1 pagi_  
 ___  
 _R/ Natrium Diklofenak 50 mg no. X_  
 _s 2 dd 1 prn_  
 ___  
 _R/ Atorvastatin 10 mg no. XXX_  
 _s 1 dd 1 malam_

Pro : Kusunoki Masashige

* * *

Atensi Hinata kembali tertuju pada si penulis resep, yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri. Hinata memang mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah menangani cukup banyak pasien, sejak mereka berdua diterima bekerja di sana.

"Lagi-lagi resep yang ditulis oleh Naruto-kun. Obat yang akan dibawa pulang oleh pasien juga cukup banyak kali ini. Aku harus melakukan _check list_ terlebih dahulu."

* * *

Anti-Diabetes :  
\- Glimepiride 30 biji ✓  
\- Metformin 500 mg, 60 biji ✓

Anti-Asam Urat :  
\- Allopurinol 100 mg, 30 biji ✓

Analgesik dan Anti-inflamasi :  
\- Na Diklofenak 50 mg, 10 biji ✓

Anti-Kolesterol :  
\- Atorvastatin 10 mg, 30 biji ✓

* * *

Hinata mulai melakukan pengecekan satu demi satu, pada masing-masing obat yang sudah diambil dari lemari penyimpanan.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, dia segera menyadarinya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak menuliskan berapa dosis (kekuatan obat) yang harus disiapkan untuk obat Glimepiride? Padahal obat ini mempunyai 4 macam kekuatan. Mulai dari 1 mg, 2 mg, 3 mg dan 4 mg."

"Ah, aku tidak berani untuk berspekulasi. Jika sampai salah memutuskan, bisa terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Sebaiknya aku tanyakan kepada Naruto-kun saja. Terlebih lagi, catatan pengobatan pasien masih ia pegang."

Kali ini, tanpa didahului proses _assessment_ pada pasien, Hinata langsung menghubungi si penulis resep.

Diraihnya telepon di rumah sakit yang telah dipergunakan untuk kesekian kalinya. Selesai memencet beberapa tombol angka, Hinata tinggal menunggu panggilannya diterima oleh Naruto.

Tak perlu lama menunggu, terdengar suara di ujung telepon yang berlawanan.

"Halo. Dengan siapa ini?"

"Ini aku, Naruto-kun."

"Ah, rupanya istriku. Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Seperti biasanya, aku harus mengkonfirmasi terkait resep yang baru saja kau tulis. Resep kali ini untuk pasien Kusunoki Masashige."

"Lalu problem apa yang kau temukan kali ini, Hinata?"

"Obat anti-diabetes yang diterima oleh pasien. Yang kumaksud adalah Glimepiride. Kau lupa belum mencantumkan kekuatan obat tersebut pada resep. Sementara obat itu sendiri mempunyai 4 macam dosis (kekuatan) yang berbeda."

"Ah maaf, aku melewatkannya. Tunggu sebentar, sayang. Aku cek dulu catatan pengobatan selama pasien dirawat di sini."

Naruto mengambil selembar kertas yang berada di atas mejanya. Pada kertas tersebut tertulis seluruh data pengobatan pasien selama berada di rumah sakit. Beberapa pasien masih diharuskan untuk melanjutkan terapi yang sama, walaupun mereka sendiri sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

"Kusunoki Masashige... Nah, ini dia!"

"Hinata, obat yang dia terima adalah Glimepiride 4 mg."

"Apakah sudah dicek, Naruto-kun?"

"Sudah, sayang. Apa masih ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Hanya itu saja. Baiklah, aku harus melanjutkan kembali proses penyiapan obat untuk si pasien. _Arigatou_ , Naruto-kun."

"Tenang saja. Kapanpun yang kau butuhkan, aku selalu siap, Hinata."

Percakapan keduanya telah berakhir. Hinata sudah siap dengan penyiapan obat untuk diserahkan kepada pasien. Berdasarkan informasi dari Naruto, Hinata melengkapinya dengan obat anti-diabetes Glimepiride 4 mg.

Kemudian, dia segera menemui pasien yang dituju. Setelah melakukan beberapa _assessment_ (penggalian informasi) dari pasien, Hinata merasa lebih yakin bahwa kali ini tidak ada kecenderungan salah indikasi, seperti kejadian sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, Kusunoki-san. Berikut obat-obat yang anda terima. Untuk terapi penyakit diabetes, anda memperoleh 2 macam obat, yaitu Glimepiride dan Metformin. Khusus Glimepiride diminum sekali saja pada pagi hari. Lebih tepatnya, beri jarak 30 menit sebelum sarapan. Obat ini harus dikonsumsi rutin setiap hari."

"Kebetulan sekali aku memang belum sarapan sejak tadi. Jadi tidak masalah, bukan? Jika aku segera meminumnya, begitu tiba di rumah."

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Anda boleh langsung mengkonsumsinya jika belum sempat makan di pagi ini."

(Untuk obat yang lain kita skip saja. Karena kasus kali ini berasal dari obat yang baru saja dijelaskan oleh Hinata).

"Saya rasa sudah cukup mengenai informasi yang saya berikan kepada anda, Tuan. Yang terpenting adalah, anda harus kontrol rutin selama sebulan sekali agar kami dapat memonitor perkembangan gula darah dan kolesterol anda."

"Baik. Saya sudah mengerti. Terima kasih banyak atas penjelasannya. Saya permisi dulu, Nona Apoteker."

* * *

Ruang kerja Naruto, di waktu yang sama.

Sejak selesai berkomunikasi dengan Hinata melalui telepon, Naruto mengalami suatu perasaan yang aneh. Perasaan aneh yang telah mengganggu pikirannya. Suatu kegelisahan juga tengah dirasakannya. Apakah dia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan?

Tidak ingin terus-terusan diliputi perasaan aneh, dia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri penyebabnya. Dimulai dari mengecek ulang pasien yang sempat dibahas bersama istrinya di telepon.

"Pasien Kusunoki Masashige... Sebenarnya apa yang salah?"

Kali ini, Naruto lebih berkonsentrasi dalam membaca catatan pengobatan pada pasien.

Seketika Naruto membulatkan kedua netra safirnya. Terjawab sudah, sesuatu yang telah mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

* * *

60\. Kusunoki Masashige | Glimepiride 1 mg.

61\. Kusunoki Nobunaga | Glimepiride 4 mg.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, dia menyadari dimana letak kesalahannya.

Kusunoki Masashige yang seharusnya mendapatkan dosis obat 1 miligram, namun karena Naruto telah membaca nama pasien lain yang persis di bawahnya, sehingga dia terlanjur menyebutkan dosis 4 miligram.

Hal itu terjadi, hanya karena kedua pasien memiliki nama yang sama, namun berbeda pada marga.

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri yang telah bertindak ceroboh kali ini. Selama bertugas sebagai dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, baru kali ini dia sampai 'kecolongan'.

Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena di malam sebelumnya dia malah 'bersenang-senang' bersama sang istri hingga lupa waktu dan hampir tidak beristirahat sama sekali.

Akibatnya, mereka berdua hampir saja telat masuk kerja. Namun, hal tersebut tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan situasi kali ini, karena dampak yang mungkin terjadi bisa lebih fatal.

"Aaaaghhh... Bagaimana mungkin aku telat menyadarinya. Seandainya aku memperoleh istirahat yang cukup semalam, pasti pandanganku tidak akan seburam ini. Bodohnya diriku yang telah keliru dalam menyebutkan dosis obat untuk pasien ini."

"Aku harus segera menuju tempat Hinata. Semoga obat itu masih belum diserahkan kepada pasien."

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera beranjak dari ruangan kerjanya. Hanya ada satu tujuan yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, yaitu mencegah agar obat tersebut tidak terbawa pulang oleh si pasien.

Dalam sekejap, Naruto telah sampai di depo farmasi rawat inap. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, dia langsung membuka pintu yang berada di depannya, sehingga menyebabkan pintu menghantam dinding.

 **BLAM!**

Hinata yang mendengar suara hantaman pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, tentu saja langsung terperanjat. Beruntung dia tidak terkena serangan jantung.

"Astaga, Naruto-kun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bahkan langsung masuk begitu saja. Apa kau ingin membuat jantungku copot?"

"Maaf, Hinata. Tapi keadaan memang sedang mendesak saat ini." Naruto langsung bergerak menuju ruangan tempat pelayanan resep dan penyerahan obat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata yang masih diliputi tanda tanya, hanya mengikuti langkah Naruto di belakangnya.

"Pasien itu. Dimana pasien yang bernama Kusunoki Masashige?"

Dari balik sebuah kaca, Naruto celingukan kesana kemari. Pandangannya diarahkan ke segala penjuru arah, berharap untuk segera menemukan objek yang dicarinya.

"Pasien itu sudah pulang. Baru saja kuserahkan semua obatnya untuk rawat jalan."

Naruto semakin panik, saat dia mengetahui bahwa pasien sudah tidak berada di tempat.

"Astaga. Kita harus segera menghentikannya, Hinata."

"Eh. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena dia sudah membawa pulang obat dengan dosis yang salah. Glimepiride yang seharusnya dia konsumsi adalah 1 mg, bukan 4 mg."

"A-Apa kau bilang, Naruto-kun? Be-Berarti kita sudah menyerahkan obat dengan kekuatan yang lebih tinggi dari seharusnya."

"Itu benar. Kita harus mencegahnya supaya tidak mengkonsumsi obat itu. Bisa sangat gawat kalau dia sampai terkena _hipoglikemia_."

( _Hipoglikemia_ : kadar gula dalam darah terlampau rendah. Pada kondisi terburuk dapat mengakibatkan koma hingga kematian).

"Kita harus segera bertindak, Naruto-kun. Bukankah setiap pasien memiliki daftar nomor telepon? Kita bisa menghubungi dan memberitahukan kepadanya untuk kembali lagi ke rumah sakit."

"Kau benar. Sebentar, aku cek dulu. Untung di catatan pengobatan ini juga tertera nomor kontak yang bisa dihubungi dari setiap pasien."

"Kusunoki Masashige... Ah, ketemu."

"Ini nomornya, Hinata. Bisakah kau menghubunginya? Karena ponselku tertinggal di ruang kerjaku."

Hinata mengangguk. Dia mengambil ponselnya, kemudian memasukkan angka demi angka yang merupakan nomor kontak dari pasien tersebut.

...

Namun, kenyataannya tidak sesuai dengan yang mereka harapkan.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif, Naruto-kun."

"Sial! Berarti tidak ada cara lain. Kita harus segera menyusul ke rumahnya. Alamat tempat tinggalnya juga tertera di catatan ini."

"La-Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kita di sini, Naruto-kun? Kita tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sendiri yang akan meminta izin kepada direktur rumah sakit."

"Huh... Semuanya terjadi karena kesalahanmu, Naruto-kun. Sudah kubilang kita akan mendapatkan masalah dalam pekerjaan, setelah apa yang sudah kita lakukan semalam."

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memperdebatkan hal tersebut, meskipun yang kau katakan memang benar. Saat ini, yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana cara memastikan keselamatan pasien kita, Hinata."

"Kau beruntung. Seandainya kau bukan suamiku, pasti sudah kutolak untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Sebenarnya Hinata sedang kesal karena harus terlibat dalam masalah ini. Tapi dia tidak akan tega jika membiarkan suaminya pontang panting untuk menyelesaikannya seorang diri.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Kau memang istri terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Kita harus segera bergegas menuju rumah pasien."

"Naruto-kun sudah tahu di mana alamatnya?"

"Sudah, Hinata. Beruntung bagi kita, karena lokasi tempat tinggalnya cukup dekat dari rumah sakit ini."

Mereka pun segera berlalu dan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama. Mereka berdua telah tiba di rumah Kusunoki Masashige, seorang pasien yang baru saja meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Benarkah ini tempat tinggal pasien yang bersangkutan, Naruto-kun?"

"Berdasarkan _database_ dari setiap pasien, di sinilah alamatnya. Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita coba untuk masuk terlebih dahulu."

"Aku khawatir, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari kita."

"Aku pun demikian. Seumur-umur aku belum pernah mengalami kejadian seperti sekarang. Mau tidak mau, kita harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi."

Saat persis di depan pintu rumah, mereka mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Tak berselang lama, pintu telah dibukakan oleh seseorang yang berasal dari dalam rumah.

"Kusunoki-san."

"Ah, rupanya anda, Nona Apoteker. Bersama dengan Dokter yang sudah menangani saya. Ada keperluan apa sehingga kalian datang kemari?"

"Maaf jika kedatangan kami terbilang mendadak, Tuan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami sampaikan." Naruto mulai menjelaskan perihal kehadiran mereka.

"Kita bisa bicara di dalam. Mari, silakan."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Tuan. Kami tidak akan berlama-lama. Kami hanya ingin menanyakan apakah Kusunoki-san sudah mengkonsumsi obat yang baru saja anda peroleh dari rumah sakit?"

"Oh, soal itu. Tentu saja sudah, Dokter. Saya sudah meminumnya 10 menit yang lalu. Saat ini saya masih menunggu makanan hingga matang. Karena saya sudah menjelaskan kepada nona Apoteker bahwa saya memang belum sarapan sama sekali."

"J-Jadi, obat yang bernama Glimepiride sudah anda minum?" Raut wajah Naruto memperlihatkan suatu ekspresi kepanikan.

"Tepat sekali, Dokter... Aghh, kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku jadi terasa berat...?"

"Kusunoki-san!"

Dalam sekejap, Naruto dan Hinata telah menyaksikan bagaimana seorang pasien sedang kolaps. Dia mengalami tanda-tanda penurunan kadar gula dalam darah. Wajahnya pucat seketika dan pandangannya tampak kabur. Keringat dalam jumlah besar telah bercucuran pada keningnya.

Naruto segera refleks untuk menahan tubuh si pasien yang nyaris ambruk karena kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh.

"Ini gawat, Hinata. Apa yang kita takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Gula darahnya menurun secara drastis."

"Aku akan segera menuju dapur dan membuatkan air gula untuknya, Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah. Lekaslah kembali, Hinata. Karena kondisinya akan semakin memburuk setiap menitnya."

Terlintas di pikiran mereka untuk melakukan penanganan darurat pada seseorang yang mengalami gula darah rendah.

Langkah pertama yang harus mereka lakukan adalah mengembalikan kadar gula pada pasien, dengan cara memasukkan makanan atau minuman yang sangat manis. Air gula adalah salah satu contohnya.

Dengan cekatan, Hinata segera kembali dengan membawa segelas air bercampur gula dengan kadar tinggi, beserta sebuah sendok untuk memasukkan air tersebut ke dalam mulut pasien.

"Buka mulutnya secara perlahan, Naruto-kun. Aku akan memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit air gula ke dalam mulutnya, aku juga akan mengarahkan sendok ini pada bagian bawah lidah."

"Lakukan dengan hati-hati, Hinata. Karena dia mulai menunjukkan gejala kejang."

Mereka berdua mulai melakukan prosedur untuk menyelamatkan hidup pada seorang pasien. Sesendok demi sesendok air gula telah masuk secara teratur pada mulut si pasien.

Belum terjadi perubahan signifikan pada kondisinya. Bahkan, beberapa kali timbul kejang pada tubuh pasien.

"Gawat. Kondisi tubuhnya masih belum bisa distabilkan kembali, Naruto-kun."

"Mau tidak mau kita harus segera membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit, Hinata. Dia harus segera mendapatkan penanganan yang lebih baik."

"Kau benar. Kita harus segera bergegas, Naruto-kun."

Dengan susah payah, Naruto harus membopong tubuh si pasien. Bukan sesuatu hal yang mudah, karena tubuh pasien memang mengalami obesitas. Sehingga hal ini cukup menyusahkan bagi Naruto.

Setelah berhasil membawa tubuh pasien untuk dinaikkan pada kendaraan mereka, Naruto segera menginstruksikan Hinata untuk menyetir. Sementara dia yang memasangkan selang infus pada pasien selama di perjalanan.

"Untunglah kita selalu membawa perlengkapan medis di dalam mobil kita, Naruto-kun."

"Perlengkapan ini benar-benar berguna di saat kondisi darurat seperti sekarang, istriku. Aku akan segera memasangkan infus D5 untuk menstabilkan gula darahnya."

(D5 : merupakan cairan infus yang mengandung Dekstrosa dengan konsentrasi 5%).

Sepanjang perjalanan, raut wajah Naruto diliputi sebuah kecemasan. Dia terus-menerus bergumam dengan pelan, namun dapat terdengar oleh Hinata yang sedang menyetir.

"Kumohon bertahanlah, Tuan. Kumohon bertahanlah."

"Naruto-kun..."

Mereka segera tiba kembali di rumah sakit. Dengan sigap, para petugas medis lainnya segera datang dan membantu untuk memberikan penanganan lebih lanjut pada pasien.

Mereka segera berlalu untuk membawa pasien menuju ruang penanganan.

Naruto dan Hinata belum menyusul. Mereka berdua masih diliputi perasaan terguncang setelah melalui sebuah peristiwa yang hampir merenggut nyawa seseorang.

Terutama Naruto, dia tampak sangat bersalah pada kejadian kali ini. Hampir saja seorang pasien celaka di depan kedua matanya. Tak henti-hentinya dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba bahu Naruto terasa ditepuk oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Pulang dan beristirahatlah, Naruto. Kau dan istrimu sepertinya sangat membutuhkan kedua hal itu."

Rupanya direktur rumah sakit yang sedang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Eh, Profesor Miyamoto. Maafkan saya atas kejadian hari ini."

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kita hanya bisa berharap kondisi pasien akan segera membaik. Sekarang kalian berdua sebaiknya pulang dan tenangkan pikiran kalian."

"A-anda menyuruh kami untuk pulang, direktur? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kami?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berdua untuk meneruskan pekerjaan sepanjang hari ini. Aku tidak ingin kalian bekerja dalam keadaan tertekan mental, akibat kejadian yang baru saja kalian alami."

"B-Baiklah kalau begitu, Prof. Kami mohon izin untuk pamit. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf."

Naruto membungkukkan badannya seraya meminta izin untuk meninggalkan tempat, diikuti oleh Hinata. Setelah berpamitan, mereka berdua segera meninggalkan tempat.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Naruto masih memperlihatkan ekspresi sebuah penyesalan. Hinata mulai khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya, tapi dia sendiri tidak berani untuk mengawali percakapan.

Hinata juga berpikir bahwa memang sebaiknya mereka berdua sama-sama menenangkan pikiran untuk saat ini.

* * *

Malam pun tiba.

Kondisi Naruto masih tetap sama. Dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak mereka tiba di apartemen. Dia masih diliputi rasa bersalah. Pandangannya benar-benar kosong.

Pikirannya terus mengatakan bahwa dia nyaris menghilangkan nyawa seorang pasien akibat tindakan yang disebabkan kecerobohannya sendiri.

Hinata tidak bisa tinggal diam jika terus-terusan membiarkan keadaan suaminya seperti ini.

Dia mulai menghampiri sang suami yang sedang duduk terdiam di sofa. Setelah posisi keduanya bersebelahan, kedua tangan Hinata mulai mengulur perlahan dan melingkari tubuh Naruto.

Naruto masih belum bereaksi.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Hinata segera membisikkan sesuatu pada salah satu telinga suaminya.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Kau harus tetap kuat. Kau adalah seorang dokter, yang dituntut untuk selalu siap dalam menyembuhkan dan menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain, sama sepertiku."

"Kejadian yang kita lalui hari ini, biarlah menjadi sebuah pelajaran yang sangat berharga dalam pekerjaan dan karir kita berdua. Kau harus segera bangkit, karena masih banyak pasien lain di luar sana yang membutuhkan pertolongan dari kita."

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan berjuang bersama-sama di sampingmu. Karena aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Dengan sangat lembut, Hinata menyampaikan beberapa kalimat yang memang meneduhkan hati dan pikiran.

Naruto pada akhirnya memang bereaksi, setelah dia mendengarkan seluruh kalimat yang telah dilontarkan oleh Hinata. Dia menolehkan pandangannya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan sang istri, namun masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama.

Hinata segera menipiskan jarak di antara keduanya. Mereka segera menutup mata, tatkala posisi wajah yang sudah saling berdekatan, disertai dengan hembusan nafas dari masing-masing individu yang semakin terasa dan bercampur menjadi satu.

Hinata mulai 'mengekspos' bibir ranumnya sambil menggeser kepalanya secara perlahan ke samping dan memiringkan posisinya, guna memberikan jalan udara saat bernafas.

Saat pertemuan kedua bibir telah terjadi, Naruto segera bereaksi dengan membalas membuka mulutnya, sehingga membentuk pola huruf 'O', namun tidak terlalu lebar. Hal itu untuk memudahkan bagi lidah pasangannya, ketika memasuki dan menjelajah pada setiap bagian rongga mulut miliknya.

Benar saja. Dengan gerakan yang menukik tajam, Hinata langsung menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memasuki mulut pasangan yang sudah menyediakan 'jalan masuk', sehingga membuatnya leluasa dalam memasukinya.

Dengan segera, lidah yang berasal dari bibir ranum tersebut telah mengakuisisi pada seisi rongga mulut sang suami. Lidahnya mulai bergerak, berlanjut pada suatu kegiatan eksplorasi dari setiap bagian di dalam rongga mulut seorang pria pirang, yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Tanpa mengendorkan ciuman yang sedang berlangsung, dia membalasnya dengan menggeser lidahnya serta menerobos untuk memasuki mulut sang istri, kemudian mengacak-acak pada setiap isi di dalam rongga mulut yang berukuran mungil tersebut.

"Nngghh... Naruto-kunhh.."

"Mmppphh..."

Beberapa kali suara desahan telah terlontar dari bibir Hinata, saat ia menerima 'balasan' dari sang suami.

Kali ini, salah satu tangan Naruto telah memegang dan menahan bagian tengkuk leher Hinata. Memberikan sebuah isyarat kepada istrinya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman di antara keduanya.

Bagai sedang dimabuk cinta, keduanya masih meneruskan pada setiap bagian demi bagian dari sebuah 'aktivitas' yang berhasil membuat mereka melupakan sejenak tentang kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami pada hari ini.

Sebuah gerakan menjauh yang menunjukkan suatu respon penolakan telah terjadi saat keduanya benar-benar membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk kembali mengisi organ paru-paru mereka.

Saat sedang mengatur kembali nafas yang sempat tidak beraturan, Hinata tampak lega karena melihat suaminya telah menemukan kembali sebuah 'gairah' dalam hidupnya.

"Kau sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, Naruto-kun."

" _Arigatou_ untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan, Hime. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Tak berselang lama, ponsel Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya sedang bergetar. Diraihnya ponsel tersebut. Ia mengamati pada notifikasi dari sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk.

Segera dibacanya sebuah pesan yang telah masuk pada ponselnya. Seketika, wajah Naruto menjadi sumringah saat dia membaca teks pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

Hinata masih keheranan dengan perubahan mendadak pada sikap Naruto. Karena penasaran, dia segera menanyakan secara langsung, perihal apa yang sedang dibaca oleh suaminya.

"Ada kabar baik, Naruto-kun?"

"Coba lihatlah sendiri, Hinata."

Naruto menyodorkan ponselnya kepada sang istri. Dia ingin memberitahukan bahwa pesan yang baru saja diterimanya adalah pesan dari direktur rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja.

Prof. Miyamoto selaku direktur rumah sakit telah memberitahukan kepada Naruto, bahwa kondisi pada pasien Kusunoki secara berangsur-angsur mulai membaik.

Tidak ada tuntutan apapun yang dilayangkan oleh si pasien. Tidak pada Naruto dan Hinata, maupun tidak ada tuntutan yang dilayangkan kepada rumah sakit.

Justru di luar dugaan. Pasien tersebut malah mengucapkan terima kasih, baik kepada Naruto maupun Hinata karena telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Jika bukan karena kehadiran mereka berdua di rumahnya pada saat itu, mungkin saja si pasien sudah 'tinggal nama' sekarang.

" _Yokatta_. Tidak sia-sia usaha kita hari ini, Naruto-kun."

Karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya, Naruto langsung refleks dengan menggendong tubuh Hinata bak pengantin.

"Kyaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata. Kurasa kita harus merayakannya malam ini."

"Me-Merayakannya? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Tentu saja 'merayakan' seperti yang kita lakukan kemarin malam, istriku. Kita akan mengulanginya semalam penuh."

"Eehhhhh..."

Naruto, Naruto. Rupanya dia masih belum kapok.

 **Finished**

Cukup berat bagi otak saya dalam menggarap one shot kali ini.

Semoga memperoleh manfaat melalui cerita ini.


	3. Part 3 : Stroke Case

**Disclaimer : belong only to M.K.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romance** **, Slight Comedy (Maybe)**

Berikut adalah beberapa istilah medis yang bisa dipahami.

 **Ners** : Sinonim dari profesi Perawat.

 _ **Stroke infark**_ : Suatu penyakit yang menyerang pada bagian otak manusia. Disebabkan karena adanya penyumbatan pada pembuluh darah yang menuju otak, sehingga penderita mengalami kelumpuhan, termasuk kehilangan kemampuan berbicara.

 _ **Neuro Protective**_ : Golongan obat dengan mekanisme kerja melindungi sel-sel saraf pada otak.

* * *

Tokyo Medical University Hospital

Pagi-pagi sekali, suasana masih tampak teratur dan tenang. Aktivitas dari para petugas medis yang disibukkan untuk melayani sejumlah pasien yang mulai berdatangan ke rumah sakit, merupakan sebuah hal yang lazim pada setiap rumah sakit.

Naruto yang sudah datang tepat waktu, tampak fokus untuk memulai segala aktivitasnya.

Kejadian tidak mengenakkan yang sempat dialaminya pada beberapa hari sebelumnya, sepenuhnya telah dilupakan. Dia bertekad untuk tetap berpegang pada tujuan utamanya, yaitu meningkatkan kualitas hidup dari setiap pasien yang ditanganinya.

Kali ini dia sudah berada di ruang kerjanya. Dia bersiap untuk memulai pelayanan dan pemeriksaan pada setiap pasien yang akan berobat atau menjalani kontrol rutin, seperti pada hari-hari biasanya.

Tanpa disadari, hari ini akan menjadi salah satu hari yang paling berkesan dalam perjalanan karirnya sebagai dokter spesialis penyakit dalam.

Rupanya, pintu ruang kerjanya sedang diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Silakan masuk. Pintunya tidak dikunci." Dengan lembut, ia mempersilakan seseorang yang sedang berada di luar untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi. Maaf mengganggu, Dokter."

Naruto mengamati pada seorang ners yang sedang memasuki ruangannya. Seorang ners yang memang cukup akrab dengannya. Kirei namanya. Setiap Naruto menangani kasus seorang pasien, dia selalu mempercayakan Kirei berada dalam tim yang dibentuknya.

Akrab bukan berarti memendam sebuah perasaan. Karena bagi Naruto, tidak ada satupun yang dapat menggantikan posisi seorang Hinata.

"Ah, kau rupanya, Kirei. Ada kasus apa yang harus ditangani sepagi ini?"

Dia menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Naruto, "Maaf, saya hanya ingin memberikan berkas laporan ini kepada Dokter. Baru saja rumah sakit ini menerima seorang pasien rujukan dari rumah sakit lain. Mohon untuk dibaca dulu."

Naruto mengamati dengan seksama pada selembar kertas yang bertuliskan berkas seorang pasien.

* * *

 **DATA PASIEN**

 **Nama** : Kazuo Yamashita.

 **Usia** : 55 tahun.

 **Jenis** **Kelamin** : Laki-laki.

 **Berat Badan / Tinggi Badan** : 63 kg / 175 cm.

 **Masalah utama** : Pasien mengalami kelumpuhan atau mati rasa pada sisi tubuh bagian kanan, serta kehilangan kemampuan berbicara.

 **Diagnosa awal** :  
\- _Stroke infark_  
\- _Hipertensi_ _stage_ II.

* * *

"Hm, pasien stroke rupanya. Sebenarnya saya agak jarang dalam menangani kasus seperti ini. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika saya ambil kasusnya. Baiklah, tolong antarkan saya menuju ruangan pasien, ners Kirei."

"Baik. Mari, saya antarkan."

"Tapi sebelumnya, saya akan mampir dulu ke depo farmasi rawat inap. Saya harus menyampaikan sesuatu, terkait pasien yang bersangkutan kepada istri saya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Dokter."

Mereka berdua segera beranjak dari ruangan tersebut, kemudian menuju area kerja di mana seorang Uzumaki Hinata melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai seorang farmasis.

Sesampainya di depo farmasi rumah sakit.

"Tunggulah di sini. Saya akan masuk sebentar."

Naruto mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Tak berselang lama, dia langsung mendapat balasan dari seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Dia segera membuka pintu. Dengan perlahan, dia mulai memasuki ruangan depo tersebut.

"Hinata. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tumben kau mampir sepagi ini, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya melakukan pengecekan stok pada masing-masing obat yang harus kupesan nanti siang."

" _Gomen ne_ jika aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Aku kemari hanya untuk menyerahkan berkas pasien ini. Tolong pelajari kasusnya dan berikan rekomendasi pengobatan untuk pasien tersebut."

"Hum, kasus kali ini menyangkut pasien yang menderita stroke disertai dengan darah tinggi."

"Benar, Hinata. Aku harus menemui pasien terlebih dahulu, sekaligus mengamati bagaimana kondisinya saat ini."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mempelajari kasusnya, Naruto-kun. Tapi kau harus segera kembali kemari, karena kita akan membahas pengobatannya bersama-sama."

Bukannya segera pergi untuk menemui pasien, Naruto malah berkacak pinggang. Dia sedikit menurunkan bahunya dan menatap dengan seksama wajah sang istri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kuperhatikan... Keindahan yang terlukis di wajahmu, setiap hari kadarnya semakin bertambah, Hime."

Sekali lagi, Hinata langsung memerahkan seluruh wajahnya. Bisa-bisanya di saat akan memeriksa seorang pasien, suaminya malah melancarkan aksi rayuan gombal yang sudah menjadi tabiatnya.

Dengan refleks, dia mendorong tubuh Naruto supaya segera meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, "Sudah, pergi sana! Kau harus segera temui pasien itu, Naruto-kun."

"Hei, aku kan masih ingin memandangi wajahmu lebih lama lagi, Hinata."

"Dasar dokter mesum. Sudah sana!"

Naruto pun segera keluar karena tubuhnya didorong paksa oleh Hinata. Mau tidak mau dia memang harus meninggalkan tempat.

Kirei yang masih menunggu di luar, sudah sangat paham dengan tingkah pasangan suami istri tersebut. Dia terkikik geli ketika menyaksikan tingkah keduanya.

"Hihi. Seperti biasanya, Dokter. Tak henti-hentinya anda dan istri anda dalam menghebohkan rumah sakit ini."

"Huh... Jangan membahas hal itu, Kirei. Segera antarkan saya untuk menemui pasien Kazuo Yamashita."

Mereka berdua segera berlalu dan menuju ruangan si pasien. Ketika mereka sudah berada persis di depan ruangan pasien yang dituju, Naruto mendapati bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Dia sedang mengamati bahwa pasien sedang diperiksa oleh seorang dokter yang sudah hadir lebih awal. Alih-alih, di sebelahnya tengah berdiri seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

Prof. Miyamoto selaku sang direktur rumah sakit juga berada di ruangan yang sama. Mereka berdua sepertinya telah selesai melakukan observasi awal pada pasien.

Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi, Profesor. Saya mohon izin untuk memeriksa kondisi pasien Kazuo Yamashita."

Bukannya dibalas oleh yang bersangkutan, kalimat Naruto malah ditimpali oleh seorang dokter yang telah memeriksa pasien tersebut.

"Ah, rupanya anda, dokter Naruto. Maaf karena membuat anda kecewa, tapi kasus ini sudah dilimpahkan kepada saya."

Naruto mengamati pada seorang dokter dengan penampilan rambut berwarna hitam, serta menggunakan kaca mata yang cukup tebal. Dia segera membulatkan kedua netra safirnya, karena dia memang mengenali siapa sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"K-Kau, dokter Naoki? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja memeriksa pasien yang kutangani, Naruto. Memangnya apa lagi? Bukankah sudah jelas, bahwa kasus ini lebih cocok untuk diriku yang lebih berkompeten di bidang saraf."

Gigi-gigi Naruto gemeretak. Sambil menunjuk ke arah Naoki, dia berkata, "Ini bukan soal spesialis, Naoki. Tapi kau... Aku tahu betul sepak terjangmu selama ini. Kau sendiri adalah dokter yang penuh dengan kebusukan!"

"Hn. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapanmu, Naruto. Sudahlah, kau hanya mengganggu pekerjaanku saja."

"Segera hentikan perdebatan ini. Jika diteruskan, kalian hanya akan memberikan rasa ketidak-nyamanan pada pasien kita." Sang Profesor mencoba menurunkan tensi suasana dengan melerai keduanya.

"T-Tapi, Prof. Anda sebaiknya tahu..."

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Aku tahu kau sedang kesal karena aku belum memberitahumu bahwa ada dokter lain yang menanganinya. Ketahuilah, kau sendiri sudah disibukkan dengan jumlah pasien yang membludak."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Prof. Mari, ikut saya sebentar. Ada sesuatu hal yang harus anda ketahui."

Miyamoto mengangguk, dia mengikuti ajakan Naruto.

Di luar ruangan, Naruto berusaha untuk menjelaskan, "Saya mengetahuinya dengan pasti, bagaimana kebusukannya selama ini. Dia hanya memanfaatkan setiap pasien untuk meraup pendapatan pribadi sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Belum ada bukti kuat yang mengarah padanya, Naruto. Untuk sementara, aku menganggap pernyataanmu hanya sebatas tuduhan. Sebaiknya kau kembali menuju ruanganmu. Masih banyak pasien yang harus ditangani." Dia pun berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto untuk kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan sebelumnya.

Kirei menjadi kasihan ketika dia menyaksikan bagaimana usaha dari Naruto untuk mengungkap sebuah kebenaran, "Aku turut prihatin, Dokter. Aku tidak menyangka jika keadaan justru menjadi rumit."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kirei. Cepat atau lambat, kebenaran akan terungkap."

* * *

Sementara itu, di depo farmasi rawat inap.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun lama sekali? Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang akan segera kembali, begitu selesai memeriksa kondisi pasien."

Sejak tadi di ruangan yang sama, Hinata masih menunggu kembalinya Naruto untuk membahas terkait pengobatan yang akan mereka tentukan bagi pasien Kazuo Yamashita.

Bosan karena lama menunggu, secara tidak sadar dia telah melamun.

Rupanya Hinata belum mengetahui bahwa dokter yang menangani pasien tersebut sudah berpindah tangan.

Tiba-tiba lamunannya menjadi buyar, saat mendengar ada seseorang di luar sedang mengetuk pintu. Pikirannya mengatakan bahwa Naruto sudah kembali setelah selesai dengan urusannya.

"Masuklah, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah menunggu..."

Saat pintu sudah terbuka, rupanya yang muncul pada penglihatan Hinata bukanlah suaminya. Justru seseorang yang bernama Naoki telah berada di hadapannya.

"D-Dokter Naoki? Ada perlu apa anda kemari?"

"Ohayou, Hinata. Kau makin bertambah cantik saja."

"Maaf jika kehadiranku sudah mengganggumu. Tujuanku kemari hanya untuk mengambil beberapa obat, sebagai keperluan terapi pada pasien Kazuo Yamashita."

Netra amethyst Hinata membulat sempurna. Dia masih belum percaya pada pernyataan yang terlontar dari dokter itu.

"Bu-bukankah suamiku yang sedang menangani kasusnya, Naoki?"

"Rupanya kau masih belum mengetahuinya. Dengarkan ini, suamimu tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan diriku, apalagi direktur telah mempercayakan kasus ini padaku."

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Hinata tahu persis bagaimana busuknya seorang dokter yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"Jadi kasus kali ini telah dilimpahkan padamu? Aku tidak menyangka."

"Benar sekali, Hinata. Sekarang mari kita lihat, rekomendasi pengobatan seperti apa yang sudah kau cantumkan."

Walaupun sedang diliputi rasa takut, Hinata menuruti permintaannya. Dia menyodorkan selembar kertas, "I-Ini, Naoki. Silakan kau baca sendiri."

* * *

 **Rancangan Pengobatan Pasien**

 **Nama Pasien** : Kazuo Yamashita

 **Diagnosa** :  
\- _Stroke infark_  
\- _Hipertensi_ _stage_ II.

 **Terapi** **awal yang** **disarankan** :  
1\. Infus NaCl 0.9% 500 ml : diberikan per 24 jam.

2\. Pengencer Darah : Tablet Aspirin 100 mg. 1x sehari, diutamakan di pagi hari.

3\. _Neuro Protective_ : Injeksi Citicoline 250 mg / 2 ml. 2x sehari.

* * *

Naoki menggeram, saat ia mempelajari rancangan pengobatan yang telah dibuat Hinata, "Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa kau tidak mencantumkan obat penurun tekanan darah? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menulis, bahwa pasien juga menderita darah tinggi?"

"Kali ini situasinya berbeda, Naoki. Pasien mengalami stroke karena adanya penyumbatan pada pembuluh darah di otak, sehingga aliran darah yang menuju otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan baik."

"Jika kita menurunkan tekanan darah, maka aliran darah yang menuju otak akan semakin berkurang, sehingga akan memperparah stroke yang dideritanya. Kita hanya perlu memantau perubahan tekanan darah pada pasien setiap hari." Hinata berusaha menjelaskan sedetail mungkin.

Bukannya menerima dengan baik, ia justru naik pitam setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

Dia pun mendengus kesal, "Kau tahu apa, hah? Kau hanyalah seorang apoteker, dimana tugasmu adalah menyiapkan dan menyerahkan obat yang sudah diperintahkan oleh dokter. Sementara aku adalah dokternya."

Naoki berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. Hinata tidak bisa bergerak leluasa untuk menghindar, dikarenakan ruang kerjanya memang sempit. Salah satu alasannya adalah keberadaan lemari penyimpanan obat yang telah memakan banyak tempat.

Hinata hanya bisa berjalan mundur, hingga dia terpojok pada sebuah lemari kaca. Sementara Naoki sudah berada sangat dekat. Hinata hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya, untuk mengurangi rasa takut yang sedang dialaminya.

Naoki merapatkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkan pada lemari kaca, sehingga mencegah Hinata agar tidak kemana-mana.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Kau seharusnya memilihku, Hinata. Kau tidak pantas bersamanya. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, bahwa aku lebih baik dari sisi manapun."

Tangannya menopang dagu Hinata, kemudian menengadahkan wajah wanita tersebut untuk bertatapan dengannya. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya, Hinata segera menangkis dengan cukup keras.

"Cih. Dasar wanita rendahan."

 **PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras telah dilayangkan kepada Hinata, mengenai bagian wajah sebelah kiri.

Wanita tersebut langsung roboh, setelah menerima sebuah perlakuan yang sangat buruk dari rekan sejawatnya sendiri.

Sayangnya, tidak ada satupun yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Bahkan belum ada satupun pasien yang datang untuk menebus obat.

"Inilah yang terjadi jika kau berani menolakku, Hinata."

Naoki segera meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang terkapar di lantai. Kemudian, dia celingukan pada beberapa tempat penyimpanan obat. Dia bermaksud untuk mengambil seluruh obat yang akan dia gunakan pada pasien, termasuk obat penurun tekanan darah yang sudah dilarang oleh Hinata sebelumnya.

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut, dia menyampaikan sebuah pesan, "Ingatlah baik-baik. Jika kau mengadukan kejadian ini kepada siapapun, maka kau akan menerima perlakuan yang lebih buruk dari ini."

Dia pun meninggalkan Hinata yang terkulai lemas. Tubuhnya menjadi tidak berdaya, akibat perlakuan kasar yang telah diterimanya. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya menurun, yang disebabkan oleh kondisi syok.

Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, setetes air mata telah jatuh dari salah satu sudut matanya. Dia juga sempat mengucapkan seuntai kalimat dengan lirih, "Tolong aku, Naruto-kun..."

* * *

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu.

Sebuah perasaan aneh kembali dirasakan oleh Naruto. Dia yang masih berada di ruang kerjanya, kembali mengalami bagaimana sesuatu telah menganggu pikirannya.

Namun, kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia meyakini, bahwa apa yang tengah dirasakannya bukan terkait pasien yang sedang ditangani.

Mendadak dia teringat dengan istrinya.

"Astaga. Aku baru ingat kalau Hinata sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Bahkan aku belum mengabari kalau aku tidak jadi menangani kasus kali ini."

"Tunggu dulu. Seharusnya Hinata sudah menghubungiku, jika memang dia sudah mengetahui bahwa kasus ini telah dilimpahkan ke Naoki. Jangan-jangan..."

Tidak ingin berlama-lama memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi, dia segera melesat menuju tempat Hinata.

Setibanya di sana, diketuknya beberapa kali pada pintu di depannya, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam ruangan. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, dengan refleks dia pun segera membuka daun pintu tersebut.

Sangat terkejut. Itulah ekspresi yang tampak dari raut wajah Naruto, saat ia mendapati bahwa sang istri sedang tergeletak di lantai. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut.

Saat Naruto sudah berdiri persis di samping Hinata, dia langsung mengetahui bahwa terdapat darah yang merembes pada bagian tepi mulut. Serta terlihat sebuah 'tangan' yang membekas pada daerah pipinya yang secerah porselen, sehingga meninggalkan jejak berwarna merah.

"Astaga! Hime, siapa yang berani berbuat setega ini padamu?"

Naruto segera berjongkok untuk meraih tubuh Hinata yang tergolek lemah. Dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, walaupun pikirannya sendiri benar-benar kacau. Rasanya ingin sekali untuk menghajar siapapun yang sudah berbuat sekasar ini terhadap istrinya.

Beruntung baginya, karena Hinata telah siuman pada saat itu juga.

"Eeennggh..." Sebuah erangan terdengar dari mulut mungilnya.

Melihat istrinya telah tersadar, Naruto segera refleks dengan mendekap tubuh Hinata, "Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

"Na, Naruto-kun..."

"Katakan padaku. Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Tidak ada balasan sama sekali.

Naruto kembali membuka suara, "Kau tahu, kau tidak pandai untuk menyembunyikannya dariku. Apakah dia sudah mengancammu?"

Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala selama beberapa kali.

"Apakah Naoki pelakunya?"

Kembali, anggukan kepala dari Hinata merupakan sebuah jawaban yang diterima oleh Naruto.

Sorot mata Naruto mendadak berubah, mengisyaratkan sebuah kebencian dan keinginan untuk segera membalas atas perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh seseorang terhadap istrinya.

"Brengsek kau. Akan kubuat perhitungan denganmu, Naoki!"

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu, Naruto-kun. Sungguh, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tenanglah di sini, sayang. Akan kupanggilkan Kirei untuk menemanimu. Sementara aku harus membuat perhitungan dengan orang yang sudah menyakitimu."

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat lain.

Di ruangan seorang pasien penderita stroke, tampak seorang dokter sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya dalam proses pemberian terapi.

Alih-alih dikerjakan oleh seorang ners, dia justru melakukannya sendiri. Hal ini dapat dimengerti, karena memang ada maksud terselubung di balik tindakannya.

Sambil tersenyum licik, dia bergumam, " _Rencanaku berhasil. Lihat saja, pasien ini akan dirawat lebih lama dari perkiraan. Sehingga biaya yang dibebankan kepada keluarganya semakin besar dan jasa profesi (bayaran) yang kuterima juga semakin banyak_."

Greeepp...

Naoki merasakan sesuatu. Lengannya terasa dicengkeram oleh seseorang dari belakang. Karena terkejut, dia segera menolehkan pandangannya.

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu, Naoki. Polisi sedang dalam perjalanan kemari untuk menangkapmu."

Betapa terkejutnya dia, saat mengetahui kehadiran dua sosok yang dikenalnya sudah berada di ruangan tersebut. Naruto bersama direktur rumah sakit sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Profesor Miyamoto, apa maksud anda barusan?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau diberhentikan dari profesimu dan kau sudah kulaporkan ke polisi, atas tuduhan penganiayaan terhadap Hinata dan dugaan malpraktek terhadap pasien Kazuo Yamashita."

"Aku sudah menyaksikannya sendiri bagaimana kau memberikan obat yang tidak sesuai dengan prosedur pengobatan. Kau tidak menyadari, bahwa aku telah memperhatikan aktivitasmu sejak tadi."

"Kau sengaja memberikan obat penurun tekanan darah, hanya untuk membuat supaya penyakit strokenya bertambah parah, sehingga durasi pengobatan yang dijalani oleh pasien semakin lama. Dengan demikian kau berharap agar memperoleh pendapatan yang semakin banyak, selama kau menangani kasusnya."

Pernyataan dari direktur rumah sakit telah menohoknya. Wajah Naoki pucat seketika dan peluh telah membasahi wajahnya.

Seluruh rencana busuknya telah terbongkar. Dia tidak bisa berkilah lagi. Karena sudah terpojok, apa yang dipikirkannya adalah berusaha untuk kabur dari tempat ini. Dia harus meloloskan diri sebelum polisi datang.

Tanpa ancang-ancang, dia segera berencana untuk kabur. Tak kalah sigap, Naruto segera refleks dengan membentangkan kaki kanannya untuk menjatuhkan Naoki.

 **Bruuukkk...!**

Karena tertahan oleh kaki Naruto, Naoki langsung jatuh tersungkur dan mendarat cukup keras di lantai.

Naruto berjalan untuk menghampiri Naoki yang masih meringis kesakitan. Dijambaknya rambut yang berwarna hitam tersebut, kemudian Naruto membisikkan sebuah pesan pada telinga Naoki.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung karena direktur juga bersama kita di ruangan ini. Ingatlah satu hal, bahwa aku tidak akan segan untuk menghabisimu, terutama jika aku mengetahui apabila kau berani mendekati istriku."

Puas dengan apa yang sudah tersampaikan, Naruto segera melepas tarikan pada rambut Naoki. Dia kembali berdiri dan menghampiri Miyamoto yang telah menyaksikan aksinya dalam menghentikan usaha pelarian dari seorang pecundang berkedok dokter.

"Saya mohon maaf karena sudah bertindak cukup jauh, Prof."

"Aku mengerti, Naruto. Dia memang berusaha untuk kabur. Lagipula, dia juga pantas menerimanya."

* * *

Masalah belum berakhir. Pasien yang bernama Kazuo Yamashita mendadak mengalami kejang hebat. Nafasnya tersengal, pertanda pasien mengalami kesulitan menghirup udara.

Naruto berusaha menjelaskan kondisi yang sedang dialami pasien, "Astaga, obat yang dikonsumsinya telah bereaksi. Tekanan darah pasien menurun drastis, sementara aliran darah yang membawa oksigen menuju otaknya semakin berkurang. Karena kurangnya suplai oksigen pada organ otak, sehingga berpengaruh pada organ lainnya. Detak jantungnya mulai melemah."

"Segera tangani, Naruto. Sementara aku akan mengurus Naoki. Aku tidak sabar untuk menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara."

Apa yang terlintas di pikiran Naruto adalah menghubungi Hinata. Dia harus segera memperoleh obat yang dibutuhkan untuk penanganan darurat seperti sekarang.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Hinata segera menjawab panggilan dari ponsel Naruto.

"Na, Naruto-kun, bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

"Hinata, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku membutuhkan sebuah masker oksigen, 5 ampul injeksi Adrenalin yang sudah diencerkan, beserta 5 _spuit_ (suntikan) injeksi 1 ml. Tolong beritahukan kepada Kirei untuk mengantarkannya ke ruangan pasien Kazuo Yamashita. Segera kirimkan kemari, karena keadaan pasien sedang memburuk."

"Uhum, aku mengerti, Naruto-kun. Akan segera kupersiapkan yang kau butuhkan."

Mereka berdua segera mengakhiri percakapan tersebut.

"Apakah sedang terjadi masalah, Hinata-sama?" Kirei yang sejak tadi sudah menemani Hinata di depo farmasi, bermaksud menanyakan perihal pembicaraan di telepon yang baru saja ditutup.

"Kirei-san, tolong bantu aku untuk mempersiapkan seluruh perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan oleh suamiku. Dia harus melakukan penanganan darurat pada seorang pasien."

"Baik, akan saya bantu."

Mereka berdua telah selesai mempersiapkan, baik alat kesehatan maupun obat yang dibutuhkan. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Hinata untuk ikut mengantarkannya.

"Eh, apakah anda yakin, Hinata-sama? Saya rasa anda sebaiknya beristirahat saja di sini. Apalagi kondisi anda belum tampak baik."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemaninya, karena aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saat mengetahui bahwa suamiku harus berjuang untuk menyelamatkan hidup seorang pasien."

"Baiklah, mari kita bersama-sama menuju ruangannya."

Tepat di depan ruangan si pasien, mereka mendapati Naruto sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan istri pasien yang sedang histeris. Wanita tersebut telah tiba di ruangan pasien beberapa saat yang lalu, karena dia baru saja merampungkan proses administrasi yang harus dipenuhi sebelumnya.

Dia menjerit dan memohon berkali-kali kepada Naruto, saat dia mengetahui bahwa kondisi suaminya sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati.

"Kumohon, Dokter. Selamatkan suamiku."

"Tenanglah, Nyonya. Saya berjanji akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata memanggil suaminya yang tampak mulai kewalahan.

"Hei, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Seseorang tolong bantu aku untuk menenangkan nyonya Yamashita."

"Izinkan saya yang mengurus beliau. Hinata-sama, sebaiknya anda menemani suami anda."

"Uhum. _Arigatou_ , Kirei-san."

Di dalam ruang penanganan.

"Kau yakin untuk melakukannya, Hinata? Aku tahu jika kondisimu masih belum sepenuhnya membaik."

"Tentu saja aku yakin, Naruto-kun. Kita akan melaluinya bersama-sama."

"Baiklah, segera pasangkan masker udara pada pasien. Sementara aku akan mengisi suntikan ini dengan injeksi Adrenalin. Kita harus memberikannya setiap selang 3 menit. Semoga kita dapat segera mengembalikan tekanan darahnya."

Prosedur untuk menyelamatkan hidup seorang pasien, kembali harus mereka jalani.

Suntikan Adrenalin pertama sudah diberikan, dimana obat langsung menembus pembuluh darah vena pasien.

Belum ada reaksi sama sekali. Detak jantung pasien masih sangat lemah.

"Berikan sekali lagi, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah mengisinya dengan Adrenalin yang kedua."

"Baiklah, kita berikan sekali lagi."

Selang interval 3 menit dari pemberian sebelumnya, Adrenalin kedua telah disuntikkan pada pasien.

Namun, hasilnya masih tetap sama.

"Sial, masih belum ada tanda-tanda peningkatan kondisi pasien." Naruto mulai menunjukkan sebuah kecemasan. Dia mulai dihantui bayang-bayang kegagalan dalam tugasnya kali ini.

Begitu juga dengan suntikan Adrenalin yang ketiga. Hasilnya masih belum memperlihatkan adanya perbaikan.

Selang 3 menit berikutnya.

"Adrenalin yang tersisa tinggal dua, dan kita tidak bisa memberikannya lebih dari lima kali. Ini adalah salah satu kesempatan terakhir yang kita miliki, Hinata. Semoga semua usaha yang sudah kita lakukan, tidak berakhir sampai di sini."

Suntikan Adrenalin yang keempat sedang diberikan.

Naruto benar-benar berharap, "Kumohon, bereaksi-lah kali ini."

...

Tak disangka-sangka, upaya mereka rupanya telah 'didengar' oleh Tuhan. Kondisi pasien Kazuo Yamashita berangsur-angsur mengalami perbaikan. Tekanan darahnya berhasil dinaikkan kembali. Gejala kejang yang dialami pasien sebelumnya, perlahan menghilang.

"Akhirnya... Hasil tidak akan mengkhianati dari sebuah usaha."

Pada akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas lega, setelah usaha kerasnya bersama Hinata berbuah manis.

"Masih belum sepenuhnya, Naruto-kun. Kita tetap memberikan Adrenalin yang terakhir untuk menjaga tekanan darahnya agar tetap stabil."

"Kau benar, Hinata. Maka dari itu, Adrenalin yang kelima ini akan kularutkan pada cairan infus yang sedang diberikan pada pasien saat ini."

Selama beberapa menit, mereka terus mengamati perkembangan dari pasien yang baru saja mereka pulihkan dari kondisi kritis.

Di tengah-tengah pengamatan tersebut, salah satu tangan Naruto mengulur perlahan dan meletakkannya pada bahu Hinata, kemudian dikecupnya pada puncak kepala sang istri.

" _Arigatou_ , Hime. Kau adalah rekan kerja sekaligus istri terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Bagiku, tidak ada makhluk lain yang sesempurna dirimu."

Terharu dengan ucapan Naruto, Hinata segera menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang suami.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Aku bahagia karena berjuang bersama-sama di sisimu. Tidak terbayang bagaimana kebahagiaan yang kita dapatkan, ketika kita berhasil menyelamatkan satu demi satu pasien yang membutuhkan pertolongan."

Naruto menopang dagu Hinata, dia mengamati bahwa istrinya sedang berlinang air mata. Perlahan, ia dekatkan jarak antara bibir keduanya. Dia kecupkan dengan lembut pada bibir mungil tersebut.

Hanya berlangsung sekilas, namun terasa manis bagi indra pengecap saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bibir Hinata. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya merasa bosan.

"Teruslah berjuang bersama-sama di sampingku, sayang."

"Tanpa kau mintapun, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya, Naruto-kun. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Senyum tiga jari Naruto turut menghiasi saat-saat mesra kali ini, "Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita segera mengabari nyonya Yamashita. Kita harus menyampaikan kabar menggembirakan bahwa suaminya berhasil lolos dari masa-masa kritis."

"Baiklah, sayang. Ayo kita temui beliau."

Di luar ruangan.

Istri pasien yang sejak tadi sudah sangat khawatir dengan kondisi suaminya, segera menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaan suamiku, Dokter?"

"Nyonya, berterima kasihlah kepada Tuhan. Berkat pertolonganNya, suami anda dapat melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Yang dibutuhkan suami anda untuk selanjutnya, adalah menjalani terapi untuk mengobati penyakit stroke yang dideritanya. Silakan, anda sudah diperbolehkan untuk bertemu dengan suami anda."

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter dan nona Apoteker. Kami sudah berhutang nyawa pada kalian berdua. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membalasnya."

Hinata lantas tersenyum dan membalasnya, "Tidak perlu, Nyonya. Karena itu semua merupakan tanggung jawab dari profesi kami."

"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih." Sembari membungkukkan badan, wanita tersebut meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian berdua."

"Oh, kau rupanya, Kirei. Terima kasih karena kau sudah turut membantu kami dalam kasus kali ini."

"Ah, tidak masalah, Dokter. Justru kalian berdualah yang sudah berjuang dengan keras."

Mereka bertiga tengah menyaksikan pemandangan yang memperlihatkan sebuah kebahagiaan dari keluarga seorang pasien yang berhasil mereka selamatkan.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatan tersebut, Hinata melayangkan sebuah kalimat.  
"Naruto-kun. Kau tahu, kan? Bahwa kebahagiaan yang dimiliki oleh setiap orang memang tidak selalu sama."

"Kau benar sekali, sayang. Karena bagi kita, kebahagiaan yang kita peroleh adalah ketika kita dapat menyaksikannya sendiri, bagaimana pasien dan seluruh keluarga mereka bisa tersenyum kembali."

 **Finished**


	4. Part 4 : Sadden Case

**Disclaimer : the characters belong only to M.K.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romance, without Comedy**

Semoga melalui cerita ini, kita senantiasa untuk selalu menyayangi dan mencintai kedua orang tua, terutama ibu kita.

Ini adalah salah satu kasus medis terberat yang pernah dijumpai.

 _Based on true story._

Beberapa istilah medis yang digunakan di dalam cerita.

 ** _Hiperkalemia_** : Suatu kondisi tubuh di mana kadar kalium dalam darah sangat tinggi, di atas rentang angka normal.

 ** _Hemodialisis_** : Proses cuci darah bagi penderita gagal ginjal kronis.

 _ **Serum Kreatinin** :_ Produk limbah dalam tubuh yang ditemukan dalam darah. Digunakan sebagai indikator dalam pengujian tes kerusakan organ ginjal.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter."

Daun pintu yang dibuka secara perlahan, memperlihatkan dua sosok wanita yang sedang memasuki ruang praktek seorang dokter yang sudah dikenal dalam kisah ini.

Salah satu wanita yang memasuki ruangan, sepertinya sudah berusia sangat lanjut. Sembari dituntun saat berjalan oleh wanita yang satunya lagi, dia melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati.

Seorang dokter dengan rambut pirang segera bangkit dari kursinya untuk menghampiri mereka berdua. Dia berupaya untuk membantu dan mempersilakan menuju kursi yang disediakan khusus bagi pasien.

"Selamat pagi. Mari, silakan duduk."

Setelah mempersilakan keduanya untuk duduk, Naruto segera kembali pada posisi sebelumnya.

Dia berinisiatif untuk segera memulai percakapan, "Baiklah, Nyonya dan Nenek. Siapa yang harus saya periksa kesehatannya? Apakah anda berdua?"

Salah satu dari mereka segera menimpali, "Tidak, Dokter. Aku di sini hanya untuk mengantarkan saja. Beliaulah yang harus anda periksa."

Wanita tersebut menoleh ke arah sosok lansia yang duduk di sebelahnya. Seorang wanita berusia lanjut dengan penampilan fisik yang memang menunjukkan bahwa tubuhnya saat ini sedang digerogoti oleh penyakit kompleks.

Selama beberapa saat, Naruto sempat tertegun saat menatapnya. Kemudian, dia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan, "Kalau boleh tahu, keluhan apa saja yang anda rasakan, Nenek?"

Rupanya objek yang ditanya tidak memberikan respon sama sekali.

Karena sama sekali tidak memperoleh jawaban, Naruto segera melemparkan pertanyaan kepada si pengantar, "Nyonya, bisakah anda membantu untuk memberikan informasi yang saya butuhkan mengenai keluhan beliau? Apakah nenek ini adalah orang tua anda?"

"Bukan, Dokter. Beliau adalah tetangga saya. Saya mengantarkan beliau karena saya merasa prihatin melihat kondisi kesehatannya. Beliau hidup seorang diri di rumahnya. Suaminya telah berpulang dan anak kandungnya pergi..."

Belum sempat wanita tersebut menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mendadak wanita lansia yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak kehilangan kesadaran.

"Astaga... Nenek!"

Naruto yang menyaksikan bahwa telah terjadi insiden yang buruk di hadapannya, segera refleks untuk menahan tubuh renta dari seorang lansia yang nyaris ambruk. Jika saja gerakannya terlambat sepersekian detik, dapat dipastikan bahwa kepala lansia tersebut berbenturan dengan lantai.

Berkat respon sigap dari Naruto, si pengantar dapat bernafas lega saat menyaksikan bagaimana wanita lansia di sebelahnya tidak sampai mengalami sesuatu hal yang lebih buruk.

"Syukurlah, anda baik-baik saja, Nyonya Kazumi. _Arigatou_ , Dokter."

"Tidak masalah, Nyonya. Saya akan membaringkan tubuh beliau untuk segera melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap kondisi fisiknya."

"Selain itu, saya membutuhkan informasi lebih lanjut tentang beliau. Bagaimana kesehariannya, kemudian riwayat penyakit yang diderita, serta terapi yang sudah pernah diberikan selama ini."

Sembari membaringkan tubuh seorang pasien lansia, Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap informasi yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Beliau bernama Kazumi Maruyama, berusia kurang lebih 70 tahun. Beliau hidup sebatang kara di sebuah gubuk yang tidak layak huni. Saya sendiri tidak mengetahui secara pasti, perihal beliau mengidap penyakit apa saja selama ini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan terapi yang sudah pernah dijalani?"

"Itulah, Dokter. Tidak ada satupun keluarga yang pernah mengajaknya untuk berobat. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, anak laki-laki semata wayangnya telah pergi meninggalkan beliau sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Pada akhirnya, wanita tersebut tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan yang dia rasakan, "Hiks, saya sudah beberapa kali membujuk beliau agar bersedia untuk pergi berobat sebelumnya, namun beliau selalu bersikeras dengan menolaknya. Beliau baru mau berobat, apabila sudah bertemu kembali dengan anaknya."

"Namun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, beliau terus mengeluh selama berulang kali. Beliau berkata bahwa tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melawan rasa sakit yang sudah dideritanya. Setiap hari, yang saya perhatikan adalah kesehatannya semakin menurun. Oleh karena itu, kami berada di sini sekarang."

Naruto merespon dengan menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana beratnya sebuah kehidupan yang telah dijalani oleh seorang wanita lansia di hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Saya sudah mengerti, Nyonya. Kami akan mengupayakan dengan semaksimal mungkin untuk kesembuhan beliau."

" _Arigatou._ Saya mohon pamit, karena saya juga masih memiliki banyak urusan. Besok pagi saya akan datang kembali untuk menjenguk beliau."

Tanpa perlu berlama-lama, Naruto segera memulai pemeriksaan menyeluruh terhadap kondisi pasien yang sedang ditanganinya.

Dia mulai mengambil beberapa perlengkapan dan alat medis yang biasa digunakan untuk proses pemeriksaan. Beberapa diantaranya adalah alat pendeteksi kadar gula darah digital dan tensimeter digital (alat untuk memeriksa tekanan darah).

Naruto bermonolog, "Baiklah, mari kita mulai dengan pengecekan gula darah terlebih dahulu."

...

Kedua netra safirnya membulat sempurna saat mengamati angka yang ditunjukkan pada alat pengukur kadar gula darah.

"Astaga... Gula darahnya 650? Rupanya nenek ini tidak hanya sekadar kehilangan kesadaran. Ini koma diabetes."

"Aku harus segera menghubungi Kirei dan perawat yang lain untuk segera memindahkan pasien menuju ruang penanganan."

Melalui telepon, dia segera menginstruksikan kepada para perawat untuk segera bergegas menuju ruangannya.

Sambil menunggu kehadiran para perawat, Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

"Selanjutnya tekanan darah. Semoga saja tidak separah angka gula darahnya."

Kenyataannya, Naruto harus dibuat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia tidak menyangka betapa kronisnya penyakit yang diderita oleh si pasien.

"240/130? Ya ampun, setelah koma diabetes, ternyata beliau juga menderita _hipertensi_ _emergency_. Sepertinya tidak hanya sampai di sini saja. Karena menurut perkiraanku, masih ada penyakit komplikasi lain yang belum terdeteksi."

Tak berselang lama, para perawat segera tiba di ruangan itu. Mereka segera memindahkan pasien menuju ruang penanganan di unit rawat inap.

Saat mereka sedang memindahkan pasien, Kirei, seorang perawat yang sudah terlibat dalam berbagai macam kasus sebelumnya, tampak beberapa kali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?"

"Buruk, sangat buruk. Gula darah dan tekanan darahnya benar-benar tidak terkontrol sama sekali."

"Lalu, apakah ada diagnosa lain yang sudah anda tetapkan?"

"Jika melihat keadaan pasien, besar kemungkinan bahwa beliau juga mengidap salah satu diantara gagal jantung atau gagal ginjal. Tentu saja kemungkinan paling buruk adalah keduanya."

"Apakah beliau memang sama sekali belum pernah menjalani pengobatan selama ini?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Bahkan, sehari-harinya beliau hidup seorang diri karena anaknya sudah pergi dan tidak pernah kembali sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Tak kusangka, anak seperti apa yang tega berbuat seperti itu? Dia sudah menelantarkan ibu kandungnya sendiri."

"Cepat atau lambat, waktu akan menjawabnya. Selain itu, aku punya firasat bahwa nenek ini akan segera bertemu dengan anaknya."

"Aku harap demikian, Dokter."

"Kirei, sebaiknya kau duluan saja. Aku harus menghubungi istriku untuk mendiskusikan terapi yang akan ditujukan kepada pasien. Jangan lupa untuk mengirimkan sampel darah pasien, supaya segera dianalisa di lab."

"Baik. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Dokter."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dia merogoh bagian saku celana untuk meraih ponselnya. Setelah alat komunikasi tersebut sudah berada di genggamannya, dia segera menghubungi Hinata.

Panggilannya langsung diterima oleh sang istri.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata, aku minta tolong. Bisakah kau segera menemuiku di ruang penanganan poli penyakit dalam?"

"Adakah kasus serius yang perlu segera ditangani, Naruto-kun?"

"Benar sekali. Pada kasus kali ini, pasien sudah dipastikan mengalami kondisi koma diabetes dan _hipertensi_ _emergency_ , tanpa ada riwayat terapi sama sekali. Selengkapnya akan kujelaskan nanti."

"Uhum. Aku akan segera ke sana, Naruto-kun."

"Segeralah kemari, sayang. Jangan lupakan satu hal, bawalah beberapa lembar kertas agar kita dapat membuat rancangan terapi bersama-sama."

Mereka telah mengakhiri percakapan tersebut. Naruto langsung menyusul para perawat untuk melakukan penanganan terhadap pasien.

Sementara Hinata juga tengah bersiap untuk menyusul, sesuai dengan permintaan dari sang suami.

Di ruang penanganan poli penyakit dalam.

"Bagaimana keadaan pasien kita, Kirei?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja datang di ruangan tersebut.

"Kami sudah mengirimkan sampel darah pasien, Dokter. Tidak lama lagi, kita akan menerima data yang dikirimkan oleh divisi laboratorium."

Tiga menit berselang, seorang tenaga kesehatan tampak sedang memasuki ruangan. Dia membawa sebuah amplop berwarna coklat.

"Permisi, Dokter. Saya kemari untuk melaporkan hasil analisa lab pada pasien Kazumi Maruyama."

" _Arigatou_. Segera saya evaluasi hasilnya," respon Naruto sembari menerima amplop yang diserahkan kepadanya.

Dia pun segera membukanya. Di dalam amplop tersebut berisi selembar kertas yang berisi data lab dari pasien yang bersangkutan.

Dia sedang mengamati pada setiap data yang tertera pada selembar kertas di tangannya.

* * *

 **Hasil Analisa dan Data Laboratorium**

 **Nama Pasien** : Kazumi Maruyama.

 **Usia** : 70 tahun.

 **Jenis Kelamin** : Perempuan.

 **Berat Badan / Tinggi Badan** : 40 kg / 154 cm.

 **Data Laboratorium**  
1\. Gula Darah Acak : 648 mg / dL  
(Normal : 200 mg / dL)

2\. Tekanan Darah : 242/128 mmHg  
(Normal : 120/80 mmHg)

3\. Kadar Kalium : 6,5 mEq / Liter  
(Normal : 3,5 - 5,0 mEq / Liter)

4\. _Blood Urea Nitrogen_ (Kadar Urea Dalam Darah) : 108,4 mg / dL  
(Normal : 7 - 20 mg / dL)

5\. _Serum_ _Kreatinin_ : 11,2 mg / dL  
(Normal : 0,6 - 1,1 mg / dL)

 **Kesimpulan**  
Berdasarkan data lab, pasien mengalami :  
1\. _Diabetes Mellitus_ Tipe 2.  
2\. _Hipertensi_ _Emergency_.  
3\. _Hiperkalemia_.  
4\. Gagal Ginjal Kronis Stadium 5.  
5\. Gagal Jantung Akut Dekompensasi.

* * *

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, saat ia selesai membaca hasil laporan yang terbilang sangat buruk.

Dia kembali bermonolog, "Ini benar-benar buruk. Bahkan lebih buruk dari dugaanku."

Kirei yang sedang berdiri di samping, menjadi penasaran saat menyaksikan ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana kesimpulannya, Dokter?"

"Kurang lebih pasien mengalami lima macam komplikasi. Salah satunya adalah gagal ginjal kronis stadium lima, sehingga mengakibatkan kadar urea dalam darah pasien sudah sangat tinggi."

"Jadi maksud anda...?"

"Benar. Pasien harus segera menjalani cuci darah. Jika tidak dilakukan sesegera mungkin, nyawa beliau tidak akan tertolong karena keracunan urea yang semakin banyak dalam tubuhnya."

"Yang menjadi masalah adalah biaya untuk melakukan cuci darah tidaklah murah. Sementara pasien harus menjalani hingga dua kali cuci darah dalam seminggu. Lalu mengapa di saat seperti ini, anak laki-laki satu-satunya justru meninggalkan ibunya sendiri? Dimanakah hati nuraninya?"

Naruto benar-benar dibuat kesal ketika menghadapi kasus kali ini. Bukan karena kompleksnya penyakit yang diderita oleh pasien tersebut, melainkan kenyataan pahit di balik kasus yang menyedihkan ini.

Tak berselang lama, Hinata pun tiba di ruangan itu.

"Hinata, kau dari mana saja?"

" _Gomen ne_ , Naruto-kun. Saat aku akan meninggalkan depo farmasi, beberapa orang pasien datang untuk menebus obat yang akan mereka bawa pulang. Mau tidak mau, aku harus melakukan pelayanan resep."

" _Souka_. Namun sebelumnya, aku ingin agar kau membaca hasil laporan ini, Hinata." Naruto menyodorkan selembar kertas yang baru saja selesai dibacanya.

Setelah beberapa saat membaca.

"Astaga, kasus kali ini sangat rumit, Naruto-kun. Selain kondisi pasien yang tidak pernah memperoleh pengobatan, beliau juga mengalami kegagalan fungsi pada organ ginjal, jantung dan pankreas. Ketiganya benar-benar hampir tidak dapat berfungsi sama sekali."

"Maka dari itu, aku membutuhkanmu di sini untuk membahas terapi pengobatan yang akan kita berikan, setidaknya hingga pasien sudah melakukan cuci darah."

Mereka berdua segera mencari tempat duduk untuk memulai diskusi antara dokter dengan apoteker. Hinata segera berinisiatif dengan memberikan beberapa saran kepada suaminya.

"Naruto-kun, kita harus mengatur dosis pemberian dengan seteliti mungkin. Bila perlu, kita kurangi dosis pada masing-masing obat. Ini dikarenakan pasien mengalami gagal ginjal kronis stadium lima, dimana kerusakan pada organ ginjalnya sudah sangat parah."

"Organ ginjal yang seharusnya memang bertugas untuk menyaring dan mengeluarkan setiap sisa-sisa metabolisme, termasuk racun. Namun dalam kasus kali ini, organ tersebut tidak dapat menjalankan fungsinya. Sehingga racun dan zat-zat berbahaya lainnya tidak dapat dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuh."

"Maka dari itu, kita harus mengatur dosis obat dengan sangat hati-hati. Obat yang sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh pasien, jangan malah menjadi racun, hanya karena tidak bisa tereliminasi oleh organ ginjalnya."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata, Naruto pun membalasnya dengan beberapa kali anggukan kepala.

"Baiklah, istriku. Sekarang adalah giliranku untuk membuat rancangan pengobatannya," ucapnya sambil menatap selembar kertas dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

Setelah selesai dengan garapannya, Naruto segera memperlihatkan rancangan tersebut kepada Hinata.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata? Adakah yang perlu untuk dikoreksi?"

* * *

 **Rancangan Pengobatan Pasien**

 **Nama Pasien** : Kazumi Maruyama.

 **Usia** : 70 tahun.

 **Diagnosa** :  
\- _Diabetes Mellitus_ Tipe 2.  
\- _Hipertensi_ _Emergency_ _._  
\- _Hiperkalemia_ _._  
\- Gagal Ginjal Kronis Stadium 5.  
\- Gagal Jantung Akut Dekompensasi.

 **Obat - obat yang terpilih** :

 **A. Obat untuk terapi gagal jantung** :  
1\. Infus Furosemid 10 mg / jam.  
2\. Infus Isosorbide Dinitrat 2 mg / jam.

 **B. Obat untuk terapi _hiperkalemia_** :  
1\. Injeksi Kalsium Glukonas 100 mg : 3x sehari.

 **C. Obat untuk terapi _hipertensi_** :  
1\. Injeksi Nicardipin 1 mg : 1x sehari.  
2\. Tablet Amlodipin 10 mg : 1x khusus malam hari.

 **D. Obat untuk terapi _diabetes_** :  
1\. Suntik Insulin Apidra : 3x 6 unit.  
2\. Suntik Insulin Novorapid : 1x 4 unit.

 **E. Lain-lain** :  
1\. Infus NaCl 0,9% 250 ml / 24 jam.  
2\. _Hemodialisis_ : 2x dalam seminggu.

* * *

"Aku rasa sudah cukup, Naruto-kun. Kita hanya perlu memastikan kembali perubahan dosis dari tiap-tiap obat jika memang diperlukan. Kita bisa mengganti beberapa injeksi menjadi tablet, terutama setelah pasien sudah tersadar dari komanya."

"Baiklah. Sekarang tinggal satu masalah yang harus diselesaikan, yaitu bagaimana menemukan anak beliau yang sudah menghilang selama sepuluh tahun."

Saat Naruto dan Hinata tengah dilanda kebingungan, mendadak atensi keduanya segera tertuju pada seorang perawat yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Mohon maaf apabila saya sudah mengganggu. Saya menemukan foto ini dari dalam kantong celana pasien."

Dia menunjukkan selembar foto yang memperlihatkan dua sosok manusia, dimana salah satunya adalah wanita yang bernama Kazumi Maruyama, bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang tampak lebih muda.

"Na, Naruto-kun, bukankah wanita dalam foto ini adalah pasien yang sedang kita tangani sekarang? Lalu, laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelahnya..."

"Aku juga sependapat denganmu, Hinata. Aku meyakini bahwa laki-laki di foto ini adalah anak beliau."

Mendadak, Naruto telah menyadari akan suatu hal.

"Tunggu dulu. Bukankah laki-laki ini tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan kita?"

"Kau benar, Naruto-kun. Kita sering berpapasan dengannya, karena dia juga tinggal di lantai yang sama."

"Tidak hanya berpapasan. Aku juga mengetahui identitasnya, walaupun aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Namanya Shinji Maruyama. Rupanya dia, orang yang sudah menelantarkan ibu kandungnya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera menyampaikan berita tentang orang tuanya, Naruto-kun."

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu, Hinata. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kita harus mencobanya. Apalagi dengan status ibunya yang sudah mengidap penyakit komplikasi separah ini, kita tidak bisa berdiam diri."

"Uhum, kita berdua akan menjelaskan secara baik-baik. Kuharap dia mau memahami bagaimana kondisi ibunya saat ini."

"Kita akan menemuinya sore nanti. Sekarang sebaiknya kita melanjutkan pekerjaan kita, Hinata."

Hari telah beranjak gelap.

Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah berada di apartemen mereka, bermaksud untuk menemui seseorang yang memang sudah direncanakan sejak awal.

Keduanya tampak sedang menaiki sebuah lift untuk mencapai lantai yang mereka tuju. Sesampainya pada lantai tersebut dan ketika pintu lift telah terbuka, rupanya seseorang tengah berdiri di balik pintu lift.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, sosok tersebut adalah orang yang bernama Shinji Maruyama. Seseorang yang memang akan ditemui oleh mereka berdua. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata, merasa bahwa pertemuan tak diduga ini adalah sebuah kesempatan yang tidak boleh mereka lewatkan.

Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, Naruto langsung mengawali percakapan.

"Shinji-san, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini."

"Ada perlu apa denganku, Dokter?"

"Begini, kami ingin menyampaikan kabar bahwa kami sedang melakukan penanganan terhadap ibu anda di rumah sakit. Saya rasa anda pasti mengenalnya, bukan? Wanita lansia yang bernama Kazumi Maruyama," ucap Naruto seraya berjalan untuk menghampiri laki-laki tersebut.

"A-Anda pasti salah orang, Dokter. Aku tidak pernah mengenal nama itu."

Dari raut wajah yang ditunjukkan Shinji, Naruto segera tahu bahwa laki-laki itu telah berbohong. Ekspresi wajahnya mendadak berubah saat Naruto menyebutkan sebuah nama yang jelas-jelas sudah sangat familier.

Hinata pun ikut bersuara, "Sudahlah, Shinji-san. Anda tidak perlu mengelak lagi. Kami sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ibu anda benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan anda. Penyakit komplikasi yang dialami beliau sudah sangat parah."

"Tidak. Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebaiknya kalian jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain," elaknya sekali lagi.

"Benarkah? Sebaiknya anda tahu, segala sesuatu yang menyangkut keselamatan pasien adalah urusan kami. Anda pasti mengenali wanita yang ada di dalam foto ini, bukan?"

Naruto segera memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang memang sengaja dibawa sejak dari rumah sakit. Melihat dirinya bersama dengan sang ibu di dalam foto, laki-laki yang bernama Shinji tersebut tidak dapat berkilah lagi. Namun sayangnya, dia tetap bersikukuh dengan tidak mengakui ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Cih, aku muak dengan orang-orang yang sok peduli seperti kalian. Dengar ya, aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali sebelumnya, bahwa aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali."

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, coba perhatikan dengan seksama." Naruto semakin mendekatkan foto itu di hadapan seorang laki-laki yang masih ngotot dengan pendiriannya.

Entah apa penyebabnya, mendadak laki-laki tersebut tampak sangat ketakutan. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang dia segera melesat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah berlari secepat mungkin dengan cara menuruni tangga apartemen.

Hinata masih berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, "Shinji-san, anda hendak kemana? Segeralah temui orang tua anda."

"Diam kau, Nona! Kalian hanya membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga saja."

...

"Aaaaaahhhhh...!"

Brugghh... Blaaakkk...

Instan karma, itulah yang langsung diterima oleh laki-laki bernama Shinji Maruyama. Naruto dan Hinata mendapati bahwa laki-laki itu terpeleset saat hendak menuruni tangga. Dengan seketika, dia jatuh terguling-guling.

"Astaga... Shinji-san!"

Mereka berdua segera bergegas untuk menghampirinya. Mereka segera mengetahui bahwa tubuh laki-laki itu sudah tergeletak dan tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Tampak darah segar telah mengucur dari tempurung kepalanya.

"Dia harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Naruto-kun."

"Tapi pertama-tama kita hentikan dulu laju pendarahannya, Hinata. Tolong ambilkan perban, kasa steril, ember berisi air dingin serta handuk bersih."

Hinata mengangguk. Dia segera bergegas untuk mengambilkan perlengkapan yang diinstruksikan oleh suaminya.

Mereka berdua segera memulai untuk perawatan luka, guna menghentikan laju pendarahan yang dialami oleh seseorang di hadapan mereka.

Setelah darah berhasil dihentikan, Naruto segera membopong laki-laki tersebut untuk segera dibawa menuju rumah sakit. Tak ketinggalan, Hinata juga turut menemaninya.

Dua jam kemudian.

"Aakhh... Di-Dimana aku sekarang?"

Perlahan, laki-laki bernama Shinji Maruyama mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran.

" _Yokatta_. Anda sudah tersadar rupanya," ucap Hinata.

Dia mulai menyadari bahwa Naruto dan Hinata juga berada di ruangan itu.

"I-Ini dimana? Dan apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?"

"Anda baik-baik saja, Shinji-san. Anda tidak sadarkan diri setelah jatuh terpeleset di tangga apartemen. Anda mengalami dislokasi bahu, luka robek pada kepala, serta retak pada tulang kering kaki sebelah kiri," balas Naruto sambil menepuk pelan bahu si pasien.

"Ja-Jadi, aku berada di rumah sakit sekarang?"

Mereka berdua membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kumohon, aku ingin bertemu dengan ibuku."

"Kondisi anda belum stabil, Tuan. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat dulu."

"Tidak bisa, Dokter. Aku ingin bertemu sekarang juga. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahanku selama ini." Tampak kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari wajah laki-laki itu, Hinata menjadi iba. Dia pun berusaha untuk membujuk Naruto.

"Turutilah keinginannya, Naruto-kun. Kita tidak bisa mencegah seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan orang tuanya."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak bisa menolak jika istriku yang memintanya."

Naruto segera menawarkan diri untuk membantu, "Mari, Tuan. Saya tuntun anda untuk menuju ruangan beliau."

Mereka bertiga langsung beranjak untuk mendatangi ruangan pasien yang bernama Kazumi Maruyama.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan.

"Silakan, temui ibu anda. Saya harap anda dapat memahami kondisi kesehatan beliau."

"Tentu saja, Dokter. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku. Aku akan menemaninya selama proses pengobatan di rumah sakit ini." Dia mulai sesenggukan saat menyaksikan orang tuanya sedang terbaring lemah.

Pada akhirnya, rasa haru tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Dia pun menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat bersentuhan dengan tubuh sang ibu yang sudah ditinggalkan selama sepuluh tahun.

"Kaa-san... Aku anak yang sungguh tidak berbakti. Maafkan aku, Kaa-san. Aku sungguh menyesal."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhan Kaa-san. Aku ingin berkumpul bersamamu lagi, Kaa-san. Kumohon, berjuanglah untuk sembuh."

Dari balik pintu, Naruto dan Hinata memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana sebuah pertemuan yang mengharukan antara orang tua dengan seorang anak yang sudah terpisah selama bertahun-tahun.

Tanpa sadar, beberapa tetes _liquid_ bening telah jatuh dari pelupuk mata mereka.

"Hinata, sepertinya aku merindukan sesuatu."

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang sedang kau rindukan, Naruto-kun?"

"Kehadiran seorang anak. Betapa menyenangkan saat membayangkan di masa senja nanti, kita berdua akan dirawat dengan setulus hati oleh anak-anak kita."

Hinata tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

"Jadi begitu. Sepertinya memang tidak bisa dirahasiakan lebih lama lagi," ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung Naruto berulang kali.

"Apa maksudmu, sayang? Memangnya hal apa yang sedang kau rahasiakan?"

"Aku tengah mengandung buah hati kita, Naruto-kun. Usia kandunganku sudah menginjak dua minggu," jawabnya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga.

Naruto langsung merespon dengan menatap wajah sang istri. Dengan tatapan sumringah, dia menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Hinata, kau serius? Kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu. Aku sengaja belum memberitahumu, karena aku menunggu momen yang tepat. Aku ingin agar kabar kehamilanku ini menjadi sebuah kejutan yang tidak terlupakan."

Tidak sanggup untuk menahan rasa bahagia yang tengah dirasakan, Naruto mengekspresikannya dengan menggendong tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan lebih dari ini. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena kebahagiaan yang kumiliki semakin lengkap. Terima kasih karena kau telah menyempurnakan hidupku yang penuh dengan kekurangan."

"Dan terima kasih karena kau telah menambahkan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku, dengan hadirnya seorang anak yang akan melengkapi keluarga kecil kita." Kedua pelupuk matanya telah basah dalam sekejap.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Dia membalas dengan mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto.

" _Anata_ , seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Tidak pernah ada rasa penyesalan sama sekali, saat aku memutuskan untuk menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu."

Dengan lembut, dia mengusap kedua pipi _tan_ dari laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya. Dikecupnya dengan singkat bibir sang suami, sebagai bukti rasa cintanya yang sungguh teramat dalam.

"Hehehe. Aku sungguh memalukan, karena aku adalah laki-laki dewasa yang sangat cengeng."

"Naruto-kun, air mata yang tumpah bukan berarti tanpa sebab. Aku yakin bahwa orang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama, saat mereka bahagia."

 **Finished**

Terima kasih, Ibu.


	5. Part 5 : Pediatric Case

**Disclaimer : the characters belong only to M.K.**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

Mari kita anggap saja, dokter yang menangani pada kasus kali ini adalah dokter spesialis anak.

Berikut istilah medis yang digunakan.

 _Pneumonia_ : Dikenal sebagai radang paru-paru atau paru-paru basah. Suatu penyakit infeksi yang menyerang organ pernafasan, sehingga menyebabkan paru-paru dipenuhi dengan cairan dan lendir. Akibatnya, penderita menjadi kesulitan bernafas. Pada beberapa kasus dapat mengakibatkan kematian.

 _Nebulizer_ : Suatu alat kesehatan yang digunakan dengan cara memasukkan partikel bahan obat dalam bentuk uap, sehingga dihirup dan masuk ke dalam organ paru - paru.

* * *

Kreett ...

Bunyi pada daun pintu yang berderik dengan nyaring, saat seorang wanita berambut indigo sedang keluar dari sebuah 'kamar kecil', dia tampak lega karena sudah mengeliminasi cairan sisa metabolisme yang sudah ditahan sejak beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Dia bercermin pada wastafel yang terletak tepat di depan pintu toilet. Sambil mengelus pada bagian perut yang ukurannya mulai membuncit, dikarenakan janin yang dikandungnya semakin berkembang.

"Bagaimana kabar jagoan _Kaa-_ _chan_ di dalam sana? Semoga sehat selalu ya, Nak. _Kaa-_ _chan_ dan _Otou_ _-san_ sudah tidak sabar untuk menantikan kehadiranmu," gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum manis saat dia memandang pada pantulan cermin yang memperlihatkan dirinya yang tengah mengandung dan menginjak periode trimester kedua (4 - 6 bulan).

...

" _Haaahhh_ ... _Haaaahh_ ..."

Saat sedang larut dalam ketenangan, atensi Hinata seketika pecah, dikala dia mendengar suatu desahan aneh yang muncul dari dalam toilet, tempat dimana dia berada saat ini. Dari dalam salah satu bilik, dia mendengarkan selama berulang kali, seperti bunyi aliran nafas yang terdengar tidak beraturan.

Batinnya mengatakan bahwa seseorang sedang mengalami kesulitan bernafas.

Mulai merasakan kepanikan, dia segera memukul-mukul pintu di hadapannya selama berulang kali.

"Anda yang berada di dalam, apakah Anda baik-baik saja? Bertahanlah," tanyanya dengan diliputi kekhawatiran, dikarenakan dia mengerti bahwa seseorang sedang dalam keadaan darurat dan butuh pertolongan.

Dia mencoba untuk membuka gagang pada pintu, sambil berharap agar tidak dikunci dari dalam.

Cklek ...

" _Yokatta_ , rupanya tidak terkunci."

Pintu telah terbuka, Hinata segera mengamati pada objek yang sedang terduduk lemah di atas sebuah kloset. Terkejut bukan main, saat dia melihat bahwa objek tersebut adalah seorang balita perempuan yang berusia antara 2 hingga 3 tahun, sedang mengalami gangguan serius pada pernafasan.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Nak?" Sangat panik, itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh Hinata.

Dia menemukan sepucuk surat yang diletakkan di samping balita itu.

* * *

Siapapun anda yang telah menemukan putri saya, saya harap agar anda dapat membantu untuk meringankan beban yang saya tanggung.

Balita yang berada tepat di depan anda saat ini, dia bernama Keiko Yamazaki, dan sudah menginjak usia 3 tahun.

Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, Keiko telah menderita sesak nafas yang tak kunjung sembuh. Saya khawatir apabila penyakitnya bertambah parah jika tidak segera diobati. Di sisi lain, saya sendiri tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk mengajaknya berobat.

Dengan segala hormat, saya memohon kepada siapapun anda, tolong bantulah pengobatan yang harus dijalani oleh anak saya.

Mungkin anda melihat saya sebagai seorang ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap buah hatinya sendiri. Percayalah, saya akan segera kembali, setelah saya memperoleh modal cukup untuk membayar biaya pengobatan, selama Keiko berada di rumah sakit.

Anda tidak perlu khawatir, karena hutang akan segera saya lunasi. Saat ini, anggaplah saya hanya meminjam. Karena saya memang membutuhkan waktu untuk mengumpulkan dana terlebih dahulu.

Saya berharap anda dapat memahami dengan kesulitan yang saya alami. Mungkin, ucapan terima kasih tidak akan sebanding dengan bantuan yang anda berikan.

Hormat saya

Mika Yamazaki

* * *

Netra _amethyst_ -nya berkaca-kaca. Hinata merasakan kesedihan yang cukup mendalam, sesaat setelah membaca sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan oleh seseorang, dan diyakini adalah ibu dari seorang balita di hadapannya saat ini.

Sontak, hati nuraninya telah terketuk. Dengan refleks, dia menggendong tubuh lemah seorang balita yang tampaknya semakin kesulitan dalam bernafas. Yang segera terpikirkan oleh Hinata adalah menyelamatkan hidup dari balita malang itu.

Tampak jelas bagaimana naluri dan insting yang diperlihatkan oleh seorang calon ibu. Terlintas dalam benaknya, bagaimana jika balita malang tersebut adalah buah hatinya sendiri? Apapun alasannya, hal itu telah mendorongnya untuk bereaksi cepat dalam bertindak, layaknya seorang ibu saat mengetahui bahwa putra putrinya sedang sakit.

"Anak manis, bertahanlah. _Ba-san_ berjanji ... Kamu akan baik-baik saja."

Menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, Hinata tampak tergopoh-gopoh saat berlari bersama dengan balita yang tengah digendongnya. Dia harus segera tiba di poli anak, tujuannya tak lain adalah untuk melakukan penanganan darurat.

Mendadak, suara yang sangat familier telah menginterupsi Hinata yang tampak sangat terburu-buru. "Hinata, kau mau ke mana? Lalu siapa anak perempuan yang sedang bersamamu?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, dia menoleh menuju arah datangnya suara itu. "Na, Naruto- _kun_ ... Beruntungnya kita bertemu di sini. Tolong bantu aku dengan membawanya menuju ruang poli anak. Balita ini sangat membutuhkan pertolongan kita."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Hinata?" Dengan gerakan refleks, Naruto segera menggendong balita yang sebelumnya berada di dekapan sang istri. Si balita pun berpindah tangan. "Astaga, suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Dia benar - benar mengalami demam. Sepertinya bukan demam biasa," lanjutnya.

"Dugaanku dia mengalami infeksi saluran pernafasan, Naruto- _kun_. Karena saat aku menemukannya, dia tampak kesulitan bernafas. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera membawanya menuju ruang perawatan. Nyawanya akan terancam jika kita tidak segera bergegas."

"Kau benar, biar aku yang segera membawanya. Kau ikutlah di belakangku dan jangan berlari, Hinata. Ingat, kau sendiri dalam keadaan mengandung. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu dan anak kita."

Naruto segera melesat dengan keadaan tergopoh-gopoh untuk membawa balita tersebut guna dilakukan pemeriksaan intensif, menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang dilalui oleh lalu lalang dari tiap-tiap orang dengan kepentingan yang berbeda-beda. Tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan orang-orang itu, yang menjadi prioritas di benak Naruto saat ini adalah segera memberikan penanganan terhadap balita itu.

"Bertahanlah, Nak. Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Kamu akan baik-baik saja." Peluh mulai membasahi wajah _tan_ -nya. Jarak yang dia tempuh menuju ruangan poli anak, dari titik lokasi pertemuannya dengan Hinata tadi rupanya cukup jauh.

Tak berselang lama, merekapun tiba. Naruto segera meletakkan balita itu di ranjang khusus pasien dan langsung menginstruksikan beberapa perawat di ruangan poli untuk membantunya.

"Mohon perhatiannya, saya butuh alat bantu oksigen dan _nebulizer_ segera. Selain itu, tolong ambilkan termometer dan ukur suhu tubuhnya beserta detak nadi per menitnya." Dengan cekatan, dia mulai mengorganisir para perawat dengan memberikan instruksi terkait apa saja yang harus dilakukan mereka.

"Baik, Dokter." Para perawat merespon dengan serempak dan tanpa berlama-lama mereka segera 'bergerak' untuk menjalankan instruksi dari Naruto. "Ini alat _nebulizer_ yang anda minta, Dokter. Dimanakah saya harus menaruhnya?" Seorang perawat terlihat menanyakan sesuatu hal.

"Taruh di situ saja, di nakas sebelah ranjang pasien," jawab sang dokter. "Yo, bagaimana dengan suhu tubuh pasien dan detak nadi per menitnya?" Dia lanjut bertanya kepada perawat lainnya.

"Suhu tubuh 40,5°C, kondisi normal 36-37°C. Denyut nadi 140 per menit, sementara angka normal 80-120 per menit," jawab salah satu perawat di ruangan itu. "Selain itu, saya juga sudah mengukur _respiration_ _rate_ (rata - rata jumlah nafas) pasien selama semenit, yaitu 48 kali. Dimana angka seharusnya berada di kisaran 20-30 kali," lanjutnya.

Mendengar penuturan informasi dari salah satu perawat, Naruto tertegun sejenak. Dia sadar bahwa masalah kesehatan pada balita di hadapannya sudah sangat serius. "Jadi, sekarang yang bisa disimpulkan adalah pasien balita ini mengalami _febris_ (demam) tinggi, irama denyut jantung yang berdebar-debar, dan terjadi masalah pada sistem pernafasannya."

Naruto melanjutkan, "Demam yang diderita pasien disebabkan karena adanya infeksi, selain itu kondisi pernafasan yang tidak beraturan adalah sumber infeksinya. Tinggal menunggu hasil laboratorium untuk mengetahui angka sel darah putihnya, hampir bisa dipastikan balita ini tengah mengidap _bronchopneumonia_ yang sudah akut."

Tak berselang lama, Hinata juga tiba di ruangan poli anak tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Naruto- _kun_? Apakah sudah ada penegakan diagnosa yang sudah kau tetapkan untuknya?" Dengan diliputi rasa cemas, Hinata segera menghampiri suaminya.

"Sudah. Yang dapat kukatakan bahwa balita malang ini _suspect_ menderita _pneumonia_ yang cukup berat. Tinggal menunggu hasil lab saja untuk lebih mempertegas hasil diagnosa," jawab Naruto dengan yakin. "Hinata, kalau aku boleh tahu, dimanakah kau menemukan balita ini? Selain itu, dimana orang tua atau keluarganya?" lanjutnya seraya bertanya kepada sang istri.

Mendengar beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh suami tercinta, kedua iris _amethyst_ -nya kembali menitikkan bulir-bulir air mata. Hinata merasakan betul bagaimana derita yang dialami oleh balita itu.

"A- Ada apa, Sayang? Apa aku salah bertanya? Mengapa kau menangis?" Menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan istrinya, dia segera bereaksi untuk 'mengembalikan' keadaan Hinata agar seperti semula.

"Tidak ada yang salah, _Anata_. _Gomen_ , kasus yang kutemui kali ini memang menguras emosiku. Dia kutemukan di dalam kamar mandi yang tertutup. Dia ditinggalkan begitu saja di tempat itu. Sepertinya karena masalah ekonomi. Ini selembar kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh ibunya pada saat aku menemukan balita itu. Bacalah." Dia menyodorkan kertas itu kepada Naruto.

Saat membaca isi tulisan pada kertas itu, beberapa kali pula Naruto tampak menelan ludahnya. "Begitu rupanya. Benar-benar menyedihkan."

"Hiks ... Berjanjilah padaku, Naruto- _kun_ , kita harus menyembuhkannya. Entah kapan ibunya akan kembali lagi atau tidak pernah kembali, kita akan tetap melakukannya. Aku tidak kuasa, karena dia terus mengingatkanku pada 'apa' yang tengah kukandung saat ini. Entahlah, aku terus membayangkan bagaimana seandainya buah hati kita yang berada dalam situasi ini."

Sambil tersenyum, dia menatap istrinya dengan penuh semangat. Dia berusaha untuk merespon kepada istri tercinta, dengan memegangi kedua pundak mungil Hinata. Naruto seraya berkata, "Kau tenanglah, Sayang. Kita berdua akan berusaha hingga batas maksimal untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Mari kita sama-sama menganggap bahwa dia adalah anak kita sendiri, Hinata," imbuhnya dengan mantap.

"Na- Naruto- _kun_ ..."

Tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan harunya atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang suami, Hinata membalasnya dengan memeluk erat tubuh laki-laki yang dicintainya saat itu juga.

Merona hebat, itulah ilustrasi yang tergambar dari wajah seorang Naruto. Laki-laki yang biasanya tidak pernah segan untuk memperlihatkan tabiat mesumnya kepada sang istri, rupanya bisa merasakan rasa malu juga.

"He- Hei ... Sudahlah, Hinata. Malu tahu, banyak pasang mata yang melihat kita."

Hinata sedikit terkikik saat mendengar penuturan suaminya. Sebuah hal yang langka baginya, saat dia menyaksikan rasa malu yang tengah dirasakan oleh Naruto. "Tidak biasanya Naruto- _kun_ seperti ini. Jangan-jangan kau bukan suamiku yang selama ini kukenal."

"Kau bicara apa, Sayang? Ini jelas-jelas aku, Naruto-mu. Hanya saja dia sedang kehilangan gairah mesumnya." Sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Sudahlah, ini saatnya kita mulai menyusun terapi untuk pasien, sekaligus 'anak' kita."

"Baiklah, Suamiku. Sepertinya setelah kasus ini terselesaikan, akan berlanjut dengan terapi yang kuberikan padamu, agar sifat mesummu kembali seperti semula." Diiringi kikikan kecil Hinata yang langsung dibalas dengan ekspresi wajah sebal dari Naruto.

* * *

"Nah, rancangan terapinya sudah kususun. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata? Koreksi saja jika ada yang kurang sesuai." Sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas berisikan daftar pengobatan yang akan dilakukan.

* * *

 **Rancangan Pengobatan Pasien**

 **Data Pasien**  
\- Nama : Keiko Yamazaki  
\- Usia : 3 tahun  
\- Jenis Kelamin : Perempuan  
\- Berat Badan : 12 kg

 **Keluhan dan Gejala Penyakit**  
\- Demam tinggi.  
\- Gangguan pada saluran pernafasan, pasien tampak tersengal-sengal.  
\- Mual dan muntah akibat demam yang dialaminya.  
\- Batuk dahak dengan frekuensi tinggi, terdengar seperti sedang mendengkur.

Gejala sudah berlangsung lebih dari 2 minggu, berdasarkan keterangan dari orang tua pasien.

 **Data Klinik Awal**  
\- Suhu Tubuh : 40,5°C  
\- Denyut Nadi per Menit : 140  
\- Rata-Rata Nafas per Menit : 48  
\- Angka Sel Darah Putih : 25000 sel / mm

 **Tetapan Diagnosa**  
 _Febris_ \+ _Bronchopneumonia_ akut

 **Rencana Terapi**  
 **1\. Antipiretik atau penurun panas**  
\- Metamizole injeksi 150 mg, bila perlu maksimal 4x sehari.

 **2\. Antibiotik untuk infeksi**  
\- Ampicilin injeksi 500 mg, 3x sehari.

 **3\. Bronkodilator dan antisesak**  
\- Salbutamol inhalasi (0,1 mg per dosis), 3x sehari.  
\- Combivent _nebulizer_ , 3x sehari.

Keterangan : digunakan bila perlu, selama pasien masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda sesak nafas.

 **4\. Antimual untuk saluran cerna**  
\- Ranitidin injeksi 25 mg, 2x sehari.

 **5\. Ekspektoran atau pengencer dahak**  
\- Guaifenesin sirup, 2x 0,5 sendok teh.

 **6\. Antialergi dan antiradang**  
\- Dexamethasone injeksi 2,5 mg, 2x sehari.

 **7\. Lain - lain**  
\- Infus D5 1/4 NS 1000 mL per 24 jam.

* * *

Hinata mengamati dengan seksama pada setiap rancangan terapi yang akan diberikan kepada pasien balita malang ini. Diapun berkomentar, "Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita mengubah pemilihan obat untuk antibiotiknya, Naruto- _kun_. Karena dia sudah terinfeksi selama itu, aku khawatir bakteri yang sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya akan mengalami resistensi ketika diberikan Ampicilin tersebut."

Dia menambahkan, "Bagaimana jika kita ganti dengan Ceftriaxone injeksi? Karena daya bunuh bakterinya lebih poten. Selain itu untuk menghindari durasi pengobatan yang terlalu lama."

Sempat berpikir sejenak, Narutopun sepakat dengan usulan dari sang istri. "Baiklah, sepertinya memang lebih efektif jika kita menggantinya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan pengaturan regimen dosis dari masing - masing obat, apakah kau setuju, Hinata?"

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Naruto- _kun_. Kita bisa atur kembali jika ada pengobatan yang belum memberikan efek terapi, seiring berjalannya waktu nanti," jawabnya dengan yakin. "Aku rasa, aku harus segera mengambil obat-obat yang sudah kau tulis ini dari depo farmasi. Aku akan segera kembali lagi, Suamiku," lanjutnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Tak berselang lama.

"Ini dia, kebutuhan pengobatan untuk pasien kita, Sayang." Hinata kembali dengan seluruh obat yang dibutuhkan untuk proses terapi bagi pasien balita bernama Keiko tersebut.

"Serahkan saja kepada perawat, Hinata. Biar mereka yang mengurusnya. Kita tinggal memonitor kondisinya, dalam beberapa jam awal pasca pemberian obat." Hinata mempersilakan kepada para perawat. Dengan cekatan, para perawat segera memasukkan tiap-tiap obat ke dalam tubuh pasien, terutama untuk obat-obat dalam bentuk injeksi.

Sambil menyaksikan perawat-perawat yang sedang bekerja, Hinata tampak ingin mengutarakan sesuatu kepada suaminya. "Naruto- _kun_ , aku sangat berharap agar segala upaya yang kita lakukan ini akan membuahkan hasil, yaitu demi kesembuhannya."

"Tentu saja. Kita akan berusaha hingga batas kemampuan yang kita miliki. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sebagai calon seorang ibu, hatimu benar-benar tersentuh saat melihat anak kecil." Dia meyakinkan kepada Hinata, bahwa kali ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jam kerja kita sebentar lagi akan berakhir, Sayang. Lebih baik kau pulang duluan. Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini untuk beberapa jam ke depan sambil memonitoring perkembangan kondisinya. Sementara kau harus banyak istirahat karena sedang mengandung," pinta Naruto kepada istrinya.

Namun, Hinata justru menolaknya.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini di rumah sakit, Suamiku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya."

"T- Tapi ... Hinata, kali ini situasinya berbeda. Kau kan tengah ..."

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa, Naruto- _kun_. Kau ingat, beberapa kali kita pernah harus bermalam di rumah sakit. Saat itu kita tengah menghadapi kasus rumit atau menangani pasien khusus. Kali ini, mari kita anggap demikian." Dia langsung menyela kalimat Naruto.

"Kau yakin, Hinata? Aku khawatir dengan kondisimu dan anak kita." Sebuah pertanyaan yang langsung terjawab dengan anggukan kepala sang istri. "Hu um, kau tenang saja, Naruto- _kun_. Aku dalam kondisi fit saat ini. Hanya saja ... Kau harus siap jika nanti malam anakmu yang berada di dalam perutku ini menginginkan sesuatu untuk dimakan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto.

Mendadak pucat, itulah reaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto setelah dia mendengar penuturan 'tanpa dosa' dari Hinata. "Gawat, kafetaria rumah sakit ini hanya beroperasi sampai jam sembilan malam. Sementara rumah sakit ini jauh dari pusat kota. Akan sangat susah untuk mencari makanan yang diinginkan oleh Hinata. Semoga saja dia tidak sampai ngidam yang aneh-aneh," batinnya sambil menelan ludah.

Melihat tingkah aneh dari sang suami, Hinata pun mulai curiga. "Hm, ada apa, Suamiku? Kau tidak akan membiarkan anakmu rewel karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi, bukan? Dan kau pasti tahu kan, apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang suami gagal dalam memenuhi keinginan istrinya yang tengah hamil?"

Naruto semakin salah tingkah saat dia menyadari bahwa Hinata bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin begitu, Sayang. Sesulit apapun keinginan anak kita, akan kucarikan hingga dapat."

"Benarkah itu? Horeee ... _Otou_ _-san_ kita memang baik. Kau dengar itu kan, Nak? Malam ini jagoan _Kaa-_ _chan_ boleh minta apapun yang kamu suka." Dia tampak bahagia sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

"Ini benar - benar gawaaaatt ..." batin Naruto yang sudah terlihat pasrah.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Hinata tampak sedang memasuki suatu ruangan, tempat dimana pasien balita bernama Keiko Yamazaki sedang menjalani perawatan secara intensif sejak ditemukan di dalam toilet siang tadi.

Dia mendapati suaminya yang tengah melakukan pemeriksaan di malam hari. "Naruto- _kun_ , bagaimana dengan kondisi terbaru Keiko yang kau pantau? Adakah perkembangan positif yang berarti? Terutama dari pengobatan yang sudah kita berikan padanya?"

"Sejauh ini kondisinya tampak stabil. Memang, dia masih belum tersadar, tetapi beberapa kondisi sudah mulai membaik. Suhu tubuhnya menurun di angka 38,5°C. Denyut nadi dan jumlah nafas per menit, perlahan berangsur - angsur membaik menuju angka normal." Naruto tampak menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Kita hanya bisa berharap, tidak akan terjadi lonjakan suhu tubuh secara drastis yang disebabkan karena kekambuhan penyakitnya," lanjutnya.

" _Yokatta_. Semoga esok kita sudah dapat melihatnya yang sedang tersenyum. Aku akan bergantian denganmu untuk menjaganya, Naruto- _kun_. Ngomong - ngomong, anak kita malam ini ingin makan _teppanyaki_ , dengan _omurice_ dan telur _omelette_." Sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

Firasat Naruto rupanya benar, bahwa keinginan istrinya di malam itu akan menjadi misi yang susah bagi dirinya. "Hinata, apa tidak ada opsi lain yang diinginkan anak kita? Semua yang kau sebut barusan itu susah untuk dicari." Dia masih berusaha untuk bernegosiasi dengan sang istri.

"Suamiku, bukankah kau sudah kuberi tahu tadinya, apakah yang akan terjadi jika keinginan dari wanita hamil tidak terpenuhi? Selain itu, seingatku ... Kau juga sudah menyanggupinya," balasnya dengan nada datar.

"Gawat, Hinata benar - benar sangat menyeramkan jika sudah 'mode' begini. Memang sebaiknya aku kabulkan saja keinginannya," batinnya dengan rasa takut saat melihat raut wajah sang istri yang berubah seketika. Dia tidak ingin menjadi sasaran bulan-bulanan karena tidak menuruti keinginan istri tercinta.

"Te- Tentu saja aku ingat, Sayang. Aku akan segera kembali dengan pesanan yang kau pinta." Dia meninggalkan ruangan dengan lari pontang-panting.

"Nah, begitu. Itu barulah suamiku," batinnya dengan rasa puas karena telah berhasil mengerjai suaminya.

* * *

Hinata yang kini sendirian di ruangan itu, bersama dengan seorang pasien balita yang masih berada dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri. Hati nuraninya terus mengatakan akan harapan agar anak malang itu dapat segera pulih dan ceria kembali, seperti layaknya seorang anak pada umumnya.

"Kau harus sembuh, Nak. Ibumu saat ini pasti memikirkanmu. _Ba-san_ yakin, tak lama lagi dia akan segera kembali padamu. Maka dari itu, berjuanglah."

Kedua iris _amethyst_ -nya mulai berkaca-kaca saat dia harus mengingat kembali bagaimana nasib menyedihkan yang tengah dialami oleh seorang balita yang tengah 'tertidur' di hadapannya.

Tidak berselang lama, Hinata tampak menyadari adanya 'pergerakan' kecil dari balita tersebut. Sontak, diapun membulatkan kedua matanya, saat menyaksikan bahwa anak tersebut telah tersadar dari 'tidur' lelapnya.

" _Yokatta_ , kau sudah bangun, Sayang."

"Di- Dimana aku sekarang? Dan _ba_ _-san_ ini siapa?" Dia mencoba untuk menyesuaikan kondisi, di saat kedua matanya belum terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Kau di rumah sakit, Nak. _Ba-san_ yang sudah merawatmu sejak tadi, bersama dengan _J_ _i_ _-san_. Saat ini _Ji_ _-san_ sedang keluar membelikan makanan untuk kita." Dia sedang berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan polos oleh balita itu.

"Rumah sakit? Jadi ... Aku ini sedang sakit, ya? Lalu dimanakah _kaa_ _-san_? Aku tidak melihat _kaa_ _-san_ ada di sini."

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia masih memperhatikan tingkah seorang anak yang celingukan kesana kemari, berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan sang ibu.

Diapun memberanikan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, berharap agar jawabannya tidak berakibat mempengaruhi psikologis si balita.

"Emm ... _Kaa-san_ tadi memang ada di sini, Sayang. Tapi _kaa_ _-san_ meminta izin sebentar untuk pulang, karena mau mengambil boneka kesayanganmu. Jangan khawatir, _kaa_ _-san_ pasti segera kembali. Maka dari itu, kau harus banyak istirahat agar cepat sembuh dan segera pulang ke rumah bersama _kaa_ _-san_."

Mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Hinata, bukannya senang, balita itu justru mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"Hiks ... Aku tahu _ba_ _-san_ berbohong, karena aku tidak punya boneka sama sekali. _Kaa-san_ bilang kalau ada uang nanti, aku akan dibelikan. Jadi, _kaa_ _-san_ memang meninggalkanku karena _kaa_ _-san_ tidak ada uang," lirihnya di tengah-tengah tangisan yang menyayat hati.

Bingung dan kelimpungan, itu hal yang tengah dirasakan oleh Hinata. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa jawaban yang dia prediksi akan menenangkan balita itu, justru meruntuhkan sisi psikologisnya.

"Bu- Bukan begitu, Sayang. _Ba-san_ tidak bermaksud berbohong. _Ba-san_ hanya-"

Hinata berusaha keras untuk menjelaskan dan meralat ulang kalimatnya, tapi langsung dipotong begitu saja. Dia bahkan belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut.

"Hiks, Aku memang ingin sembuh, _B_ _a-san_. Sangat ingin. Tapi, apa gunanya aku sembuh jika tidak ada _kaa_ _-san_ yang menemaniku? Apa gunanya aku tetap hidup? Selama ini aku hanya bisa menyusahkan _kaa_ _-san_ saja." Tangisnya benar-benar pecah saat itu juga.

" _Haaaah_ ... _Haaaah_ ... A-aku t-tidak bi-sa bernafas, _Ba-san_ ..."

Sangat terkejut, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Hinata saat melihat seorang balita, yang awalnya sudah terlihat membaik, tetapi beberapa saat selanjutnya justru tengah sekarat di hadapannya.

"Astaga! Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Hiks ... Demi _Kami_ _-_ _sama_ , bertahanlah, Sayang."

Mengalami kepanikan yang luar biasa, dimana air matanya mulai bercucuran. Hinata tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri, jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan pada balita itu.

"Seseorang, siapapun itu ... Tolonglah kemari! Kumohon, cepatlah. Ada pasien dalam keadaan kritis!" Dia berusaha dengan berteriak sekencang mungkin agar siapapun itu, entah dokter atau perawat yang saat itu sedang berjaga dapat mendengarnya.

Untunglah, karena tak berselang lama, sang suami telah kembali bersama dengan beberapa makanan yang dipesan oleh Hinata. Sesaat sebelumnya, Naruto sempat berlari sekencang mungkin setelah dia mendengar suara teriakan istrinya dari dalam ruangan.

"Hinata, apa yang telah terjadi?" Tak kalah cemasnya, itulah ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki yang baru saja tiba. Diiringi oleh beberapa perawat di belakangnya, Naruto menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang darurat sedang terjadi.

"Na- Naruto- _kun_ ... Hiks, kita harus segera membawanya ke bagian PICU. Dia mengalami gagal nafas. Ini semua salahku! Hiks ..."

Keterangan : PICU sama halnya dengan ICU, tapi diperuntukkan untuk pasien anak.

"Astaga, mari kita segera membawanya, rekan-rekan perawat. Dan kau Hinata, sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu dulu. Kau tampak sangat kacau."

Merasa sangat bersalah, Hinata tidak mendengar perintah suaminya. Dia tetap memaksa untuk ikut mengantar balita itu menuju ruang PICU.

"Kumohon ... Aku ikut bersamamu, Naruto- _kun_. Aku akan dihantui rasa bersalah seumur hidup, jika anak ini tidak dapat bertahan."

Tidak tega melihat istrinya yang terus mengiba, diapun mengiyakan tekad dari sang istri. "Tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau kuperbolehkan ikut, hanya sampai di depan pintu PICU. Karena aku sadar betul kondisimu tidak memungkinkan untuk ikut terlibat dalam penanganan darurat kali ini, Sayang. Jadi, kau hanya perlu menunggu dan mendoakan kami agar dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya."

Hinata mengangguk, kali ini dia tidak akan meminta lebih dari itu.

Selama di perjalanan menuju instalasi PICU, Hinata terus menerus berharap agar keajaiban akan segera datang kepada balita malang ini. Dia tidak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena telah mengakibatkan seorang pasien yang begitu diharapkan kesembuhannya, malah membuatnya berada di ujung tanduk antara hidup dan mati.

"Kumohon. Bertahanlah, Sayang. Tak lama lagi ibumu akan menjemputmu," pintanya dalam hati.

Sesampainya di bagian instalasi PICU, sesuai instruksi dari sang suami, Hinata hanya bisa menunggu dari balik pintu kaca paling luar. Dia hanya bisa pasrah, sambil menyaksikan bagaimana Naruto dibantu beberapa tenaga medis lainnya sedang berjuang menyelamatkan hidup seorang pasien balita yang sekarat tepat di depan kedua matanya sendiri.

Kepalanya benar-benar berat, karena tak kuasa memikirkan rasa bersalah yang sejak tadi ditanggungnya. Kondisinya yang tengah hamil juga membuat fisik dan staminanya menurun drastis. Dia juga belum memperoleh asupan makanan sama sekali di malam itu. Hal ini benar-benar membuat tubuhnya lemas dan tak berdaya.

Diapun bersandar pada dinding di area tersebut. Sambil dalam posisi setengah duduk, dia berusaha untuk memejamkan kedua matanya yang telah sembab akibat tangisan yang tak kunjung henti. Dia ingin merasakan ketenangan walau hanya sejenak, di sela-sela tekanan batin yang dia hadapi.

Hinata telah terlelap dalam posisi duduk tak sempurna. Dia menunggu dengan sabar. Menunggu sang suami tercinta untuk menghampirinya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik - baik saja.

...

* * *

"Bangun, Istriku. Jangan tidur di tempat seperti ini. Kamu bisa sakit nanti."

Suara itu ... Suara khas yang sangat dia kenali. Begitu menenangkan hati dan jiwa perempuan dengan rambut indigo itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan suara yang berasal dari seorang lelaki yang dicintainya. Perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya mulai terbuka.

"Naruto- _kun_ , dimanakah aku? Aku ..."  
Dia masih berusaha mengenali tempat dan keadaan dimana dia telah terlelap sebelumnya.

Saat benar-benar tersadar sepenuhnya, Hinatapun segera membulatkan kedua matanya sambil mencecar pertanyaan terhadap sang suami. "Ah, Bagaimana keadaan Keiko sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku, Naruto- _kun_. Kita tidak 'kehilangan' dia, kan?"

Irisnya kembali meneteskan beberapa cairan bening. Tak tega melihat istrinya benar-benar terpukul, Naruto bermaksud untuk segera menjawab. Tetapi, sebelum sempat sepatah kata diucapkan, mereka diinterupsi dengan kehadiran seorang wanita dewasa yang sedang berlari mendekati mereka berdua.

"Selamat malam, Dokter. Saya ingin menanyakan dimanakah anak saya dirawat saat ini? Perkenalkan, nama saya Mika Yamazaki, orang tua dari pasien balita yang bernama Keiko." Dia langsung memperkenalkan diri. Dari raut wajahnya pada saat itu, dia tampak begitu khawatir dan cemas.

"Ah, jadi andalah yang meninggalkan anak anda di dalam toilet rumah sakit ini?" Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto justru berbalik memberikan pertanyaan.

"Sungguh, saya benar-benar meminta maaf. Seperti yang sudah saya tulis pada kertas itu, saya sedang mencari uang untuk pengobatan Keiko. Saya takut jika anak saya ditolak oleh setiap rumah sakit, dikarenakan saya tidak bisa melunasi biaya pengobatannya."

"Saya sangat menyesal karena telah meninggalkannya. Saya hanya bisa pasrah kepada mereka yang masih memiliki hati untuk membantu Keiko, sampai saya memiliki cukup modal untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit selama anak saya dirawat," lanjutnya.

Dia menambahkan, "Saya telah berhasil mengumpulkannya. Saya siap menebus seluruh biaya yang dibebankan oleh rumah sakit. Saya benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya."

Mendengar penuturan dari seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai orang tua dari pasien balita yang baru saja ditanganinya, Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman sambil berkata, "Nyonya, anak anda dilarikan ke PICU karena memang kondisinya sempat kritis dan membutuhkan penanganan yang sangat intensif. Bersyukurlah kepada Tuhan, bahwa anda masih diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

"Meski kondisinya belum sepenuhnya dikatakan stabil, tapi kami berhasil menyelamatkannya dari masa-masa kritis yang dialaminya. Silakan, anda bisa melihatnya pada ruangan yang berada di pojok paling kiri," lanjutnya.

" _Arigatou_ , Saya sangat berhutang budi kepada anda."

"Oh ya. Satu lagi, Nyonya. Simpan saja uang anda. Seluruh biaya pengobatan yang dijalani anak anda, tidak perlu anda pikirkan." Naruto mengakhiri percakapan itu dengan senyuman tiga jari khas miliknya.

"Be- Benarkah? Saya sangat berterima kasih karena sudah dibantu seperti ini. Saya tidak tahu dengan apa saya bisa membalasnya." Wanita sekaligus seorang ibu tersebut tidak bisa menahan rasa haru yang sedang dirasakannya. Dia benar - benar bersyukur karena memperoleh rezeki yang turun begitu saja dan tidak pernah disangka-sangka.

Hinata yang sejak tadi mendengarkan dengan seksama pembicaraan kedua orang itu, hanya bisa terdiam dengan sempurna, sekaligus keheranan. Saat wanita bernama Mika Yamazaki itu pamit meninggalkan mereka berdua, Hinata seperti tidak sabar lagi untuk memastikan, terkait apa yang baru saja dia dengar kepada suaminya. "Naruto- _kun_ ... Apa yang kudengar barusan itu, benar-benar nyata?"

"Kau bicara apa, Hinata? Semuanya nyata. Dia berhasil kita selamatkan, walaupun tidaklah mudah. Ini semua berkat doamu. Kamu tidak perlu lagi menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Sayang."

Setelah benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang dia dengar, Hinata segera memeluk erat tubuh laki-laki yang begitu dia cintai.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, Suamiku."

"Tidak. Bukan hanya aku, tapi jagoan yang berada di dalam perutku ini juga bangga dengan _Otou_ _-san_."

"Ah, jangan membuatku tersipu, _Hime_. Karena bagiku, kalian berdualah harta karun terindah yang pernah kumiliki."

"Teruslah berjuang membantu dan menyelamatkan setiap nyawa yang membutuhkan bantuan kita, Naruto- _kun_. Dan aku akan berada di sisimu, selalu. Bersama dengan jagoan kita."

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Nah, sekarang kita bisa pulang ke rumah dengan tenang. Kau bahkan belum sempat memakan sedikitpun pesananmu tadi, Hinata."

"Hihi ... Maafkanlah aku yang sudah mengerjaimu. Baiklah, kasus kali ini benar-benar membuatku jadi sangat lapar. Sepertinya makanan yang tadi kupesan belumlah cukup, Suamiku."

"J- Jadi ..." Naruto mulai gelagapan.

"Tentu saja, kau harus mencarikan makanan lain yang diinginkan oleh jagoan kita. Sepertinya, kali ini dia ingin _sushi_ , _mie soba_ dan beberapa _tempura_. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

...

"Benar-benar merepotkan mengurus ibu hamil ini." Naruto benar - benar sudah pasrah kali ini.

 **Finished**

 **Gomenasai, mungkin kali ini benar-benar finish**


End file.
